Eric's Return
by Beachbum912
Summary: Eric never came home from Africa on New Year's Eve 1979. The gang moved on! Eric got married and had a child in Africa. HE lost his wife and now is single dad returning home. He needs help and turns to an old friend. Not related to Pocket Friends but thanks to Marla for writing great stories! I do not own that 70's show or any of its characters.
1. Chapter 1

Eric Forman sat in his apartment in Nairobi. It was one of the last nights he would spend here. He would soon being going home. Thankfully his parents hadn't moved to Florida. He has been gone four and half years and experienced a lot of those years. He had broken up with Donna for two reasons. She was cheating on him with Randy and because he met Marie. His father would have called him a dumbass because she was Russian, but only by birth.

Marie's grandfather had snuck her out of Russia after her parents were picked up by the KGB. He didn't know why but he wanted his granddaughter to have a future. He made his way to Kenya since it was out of the way and really since they weren't the US the Russians didn't care. He applied for and received citizenship for both himself and his granddaughter.

Eric met Marie on the day he arrived in Kenya. She worked for the teaching program and met all the new teachers. Eric was instantly in love with Marie. She was drop dead gorgeous. He broke up with Donna six months later. He waited to be certain of his feelings even though he never did anything until he broke up with Donna. Marie has struck by how different Eric was from every other guy. Most guys tried everything to get her into their bed. Eric treated her like a princess. Eric was a good guy.

Eric and Marie were married on New Year's Eve 1980, a year after he could have gone home. Eric didn't tell his parents because they couldn't have afforded to fly over. Marie and Eric welcomed their daughter in June of 1982, Alexandra Marie Forman. Eric was in college at Nairobi University. He was close to finishing, he would be done next year. They had planned on returning to the US. Her grandfather was planning to come along. He didn't want to be away from his granddaughter. That had been their plan. The plan blew up in Eric's face the night after Eric finished his last exam.

Marie and her grandfather Serge were out taking care of some business he had. Their car was hit by a Semi-truck. They were hit head on and killed on impact. Eric was crushed. He wanted to call his parents but he couldn't. They would come running but the cost for them kept him from calling. Eric began tutoring the American Ambassador's son. Eric had to bury Marie and her grandfather, he also needed to get the estate settled. Eric had no idea about what his Grandfather in-law did, but he found out her grandfather had saved close to a quarter of million dollars. Eric was shocked. Why it was a lot of money, Eric was going to use most of it for Alexandra, or Lexi as Eric called her.

Eric had kept in touch with his parents and two of the old gang. Kelso wrote about once a month or at least Brooke did. The other would surprise you, it was Jackie Burkhart. She wrote Eric on a weekly basis. Eric never told her he got married or had a child. Not that he was sorry either had happened. Eric had written Jackie two weeks ago to ask for her number. He wanted her help in surprising his parents with coming home. However he would have to tell Jackie about Lexi. He had the letter in his hand and tore it open, she had given him the number. He called, it was late in Kenya but early evening in Point Place.

"Hello?"

"Jackie, Its Eric!"

"Oh my god Eric! How are you and why did you want my number?"

"I am good. I wanted your number because I have a small favor to ask."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I am coming home and want your help in surprising my parents."

"You could have written to ask me for that help."

"Well I am not coming home alone."

"WHAT!"

"Jackie, promise me you won't tell my parents please."

"Ok I promise but who are bringing with you?"

"My daughter!"

"You're what?"

"My daughter. Now hush and I will tell you the story."

Jackie agreed and Eric told her the story. Jackie was shocked Eric survived losing Marie. The old Eric wouldn't have. He must have grown up some. She agreed to buy a toddler bed, training potty, and car seat for him and he would repay her once he got home. He tried to tell her he would get a hotel but she wouldn't have it. She had a two bedroom condo and Eric could have the guest room. He would be arriving the on December 23rd, or two days. He would surprise his parents for Christmas Eve. Jackie always spent Christmas with the Formans. Hyde had disappeared to New York with WB in 1980 and Fez went along with him to do the hair for their music videos. Donna had left Wisconsin and ran back to California and her mom. Kelso was in Chicago and working with the Chicago PD.


	2. Chapter 2

Eric was thankful to Ambassador for helping him get the teaching position lined up and for giving him a ride to airport. The Ambassador had told Eric it was the least he could do since Eric had helped his son get into Harvard. Eric was flying first class because he wasn't planning on leaving Point Place for a long time if ever again. After twenty hours of flying Eric was thankful to be walking off the plane. Lexi had been a good baby. She was eighteen months old now and loved to babble but Eric had gotten her to be quiet.

Jackie was waiting for them at the gate. Eric had always thought Jackie was hot but now, she was more beautiful than anyone other than Marie. Jackie waved at Eric and he made his way to her. He introduced Lexi to Jackie and instantly Lexi was hugging Jackie and smelling her hair. Eric knew Lexi missed her mom and Eric could tell now. Jackie didn't act like the old Jackie would have. Eric knew she was a nurse and she had just left the hospital to take a job with a local pediatrician.

Jackie was instantly in love with Lexi. She was so cute. Jackie babble with Lexi while Eric grabbed the bags from baggage claim. Lexi looked up at Eric and shouted "DADA!"

Eric took his daughter and tickled her. Lexi was instantly laughing and Eric smiled like Jackie had never seen. Eric had changed in Africa and Jackie was happy her friend had grown up. At that time Eric held Lexi above his head and Jackie saw Eric had developed muscles. _Damn when did Eric get hot?_

Eric paid for a cart and pushed it while Lexi walked holding Jackie's hand. Eric was walking behind them. Eric had to admit looking at Jackie was nice. Why was he thinking about Jackie like that? He had just buried Marie six months ago. Jackie got Lexi laughing as Eric loaded the bags in Jackie's Camry. Jackie had bought it because her old Lincoln died and needed something reliable. Red Forman had helped her get a good deal. Jackie had already hooked the child seat in the car and Eric loaded Lexi into the seat. She was babbling away and blowing kisses at Eric and Jackie. Eric was thankful he always kept a smile on his face around his daughter. He wanted her happy even if he wasn't. Every night for six months after he put her to bed he cried himself to sleep. He missed Marie and how she always made him smile.

Jackie parked in her assigned spot and helped Eric get Lexi inside. While he hauled the bags in Jackie was playing peak-a-boo with Lexi. Jackie made dinner which was shake and bake chicken with Mac and Cheese. Eric cut up Lexi's chicken for her and Lexi loved the Mac and Cheese. She soon was sleepy and Eric put her to bed. Jackie was beat too and told Eric she was going to bed. Eric made his way to the couch and started crying. Jackie wasn't asleep yet when she heard crying. Thinking it was Lexi she stuck her head out of the door. It was coming from her living room so it wasn't Lexi, but Eric. Why was he crying?

Jackie moved quietly down the hall. She heard Eric say "Why did you take her? I needed her. I am lost without my Marie!"

Poor Eric thought Jackie. "Eric, are you ok?"

"Jackie? Were you eavesdropping? "

"No I heard you crying. Talk to me please. I want to help you."

"Jackie, I have to do this on my own. I don't know if I can raise my daughter by myself."

"Eric, did you think I wouldn't help you if you asked? I will help you raise Lexi as Aunt Jackie, but I Have one request."

"What?"

"I get to be god mother. I am great with Betsy and I will be even better with Lexi."

Eric hugged his friend and said "You are so right Jackie! I am sorry for not telling you and being so mean to you growing up."

"Eric we were stupid kids! Now, talk to me, we need to get you happy, I mean really happy. This can't be good for you. Have long have you been doing this?"

"Since it happened!"

"GOD Eric! Talk to me and let's get through this depression you have. You put up a good front but now we stop it."

They spent the next three hours talking. Eric felt much better now and Jackie was amazed that Eric could flip a switch.

Eric slept better than he had in six months. Jackie woke with a sense of purpose. Eric was in her kitchen making breakfast. Lexi was sitting her in booster seat that Jackie had bought even though Eric hadn't asked her. Lexi was eating dry cut up apples and bananas. Eric made bacon and eggs for himself and Jackie. Jackie was impressed with his cooking. She told him they would arrive at his parents at 4pm. She would go in first while he sat in the car for five minutes.

They spent the day playing with Lexi. While Lexi was napping Eric and Jackie talked some more and Jackie saw more of her old friend returning. Well the newer version of the old friend. Eric felt like the ton of bricks her was carrying on his shoulders was lifting. He hugged Jackie as thank you. IT felt good to do that. Jackie smelled like vanilla and lavender. Eric liked that smell.

Finally it was time to head out to his parents. Jackie parked at the curb like she always did and walked up the driveway. Red saw her enter the kitchen. "Loud one, you are always right on time. How have you been?"

"Better now. Last week was rough with leaving the hospital but my new job will be so much better."

"Glad to hear that and I know Kitty will be too. Come on she's in the living room."

They headed in the living room. Jackie said "I have an early Christmas present for you guys but you have to close your eyes. Can you do that?"

Red grumbled but since he liked Jackie, he went along with it. Eric was walking in the kitchen when Jackie pushed back in the kitchen and was holding a finger to her lips. She took Lexi and sent Eric into the Living room. There sat his parents with their eyes closed. He said "Mom and Dad I am home!"

"MY BABY!" Kitty was wrapped around Eric instantly. "Welcome home Eric! So dumbass was Jackie's surprise."

"Good to see you too Dad! This is only part one of your surprise. Jackie come on in!"

Jackie walked in holding Lexi. Red's mouth dropped and he was speechless, Kitty spoke for both "Eric?"

"Mom, Dad, this is your granddaughter!"

"Granddaughter? Of all the dumbass things."

"Dumbass" Lexi spoke right back

"Great Dad, thanks I was hoping Daddy would be her first word!"

"Dada!"

"Come here Lexi!"

Jackie set her down and Lexi tottered over to Eric. She was learning new things every day and was way ahead of the learning curve.

Eric told his parents the story that he told Jackie over the phone. Red didn't say anything but understood his son had become a man. Kitty was hurt Eric didn't tell them about being married or Lexi.


	3. Chapter 3

Eric finished his story, Red was stunned. Eric had been through a ton during his time in Africa. Red thought his war experience was bad with killing and seeing friends killed but never the love of his life or the mother of his child. How was Eric able to hold it together like he is? Kitty was torn between being mad at Eric and being in love with her granddaughter.

Eric told his parents that he was looking for a place to live, Kitty instantly wanted him to move home but Eric said he couldn't. Eric said he was used to being on his own and not having anyone else bossing him around. Red understood but Kitty missed having her little boy at home. Eric also knew if he moved home then his mom would never let him leave.

Eric asked his mom if she wanted to take care of Lexi while he taught. Kitty started jumping up and down for joy. Eric said "Mom slow down. I have some rules for Lexi. First no sweets until after her afternoon nap. She can always have fruit but only one cookie per day. She is only 18 months old and I want her eating right."

"But Eric, I know how to take care of a baby."

"Mom, promise me?"

"Why?"

"Fez is a big enough reason."

Red had to snicker until Kitty shot him a look. Jackie was giggling at the scene unfolding. Kitty caved when Eric said "Well then I will have to find someone else to watch your granddaughter."

Eric was glad his parents took the surprise as well as they had. It had been uncomfortable at first but soon they forgave him. He was their son. Eric was still staying at Jackie's because he didn't want to move twice. She agreed to let him stay and it was nice having others around. He still had stuff to get shipped from Africa. His dad had agreed to let it be shipped there.

Lexi was worn out from all the excitement. Eric had tried he couldn't get her to stop saying "Dumbass." Jackie had to fight back a laugh every time that little voice said dumbass. Lexi was soon sleeping soundly. Eric was wiped out too and begged off talking with Jackie.

Eric passed out and immediately started dreaming. He was taken back to the first time he asked Marie out.

Eric's dream

 _Eric had just finished teaching for the day. Marie would drop by unannounced and listen to the program members teaching. She had to write reports on them. It kept her busy and let her do different things all the time. Marie was wearing her yellow t-shirt and jeans. It made her pretty blue eyes. They were ice blue and with her black hair it made her eyes stand out more. Eric was nervous from the onset. Marie smiled at how he was nervous. He was cute and smart, why was he single?_

 _Eric finally managed to speak. "Marie, would you like to go to dinner and a movie?"_

 _"Sure Eric!"_

 _Eric was shocked that this beauty had agreed to go out with him. All the guys called her the ice princess. Eric never did. Marie was sweet, smart and had a quick wit. Eric agreed to pick her up on Friday at 7pm._

 _Eric didn't tell the guys he was going out with Marie. He didn't need them teasing him or hitting on her. Eric had an extra bounce to his step as he worked that week. He even wrote Jackie about having a good week. Friday arrived and Eric took his old beat up Jeep and drove to the house that she gave him directions to._

 _Eric parked and walked to the front door. He was met by Serge holding a double barrel shotgun. In a rough thick Russian accent "You're the boy that's going to take my granddaughter out tonight?"_

 _"Yes sir!"_

 _"Be back by midnight or I will hunt you down and no funny business."_

 _"Yes sir! My father would kill me if I treated a lady wrong."_

 _"Grandpa, stop trying to scare Eric! He is sweet boy!'_

 _Eric was shocked Marie was even prettier than before. Marie was wearing a yellow knee length dress. Eric would do anything she asked from that moment on. Eric let Marie pick the movie because he didn't want to mess up. Marie thought it was sweet he let her pick. Marie knew Eric like science fiction and Star Wars had finally made it to Kenya. Marie had heard the Americans talking about it and wanted to see it. Eric was stoked, a hot girl and Star Wars. It was everything he remember and he could tell Marie loved it. She was talking about how cool it was and that the force would cool to control._

 _Eric was thinking OH MY GOD!_

Eric was brought out of his dream by Lexi. She had a nighttime accident and was crying. He quickly took care of his daughter and tucked her back into bed. By this time it was 3am and he wasn't ready to get up yet. Eric dozed back off and had another dream. One he had many times and always hated.

 _Eric answered the phone in his apartment. It was the police telling him about the accident and that they were gone. He hugged Lexi close that night. He did everything he could to keep himself from thinking about it._

 _He managed to drag himself out of bed the next morning and walk to the US Embassy. He usually went there daily to tutor the ambassador's son. Eric liked helping the son understand math better. The kid wasn't stupid or anything the teacher just couldn't relate to him how to work the problems. Eric had a unique ability to relate to any student._

 _The Ambassador saw Eric when he was coming in. He was confused about why Lexi was with him, Eric hadn't brought her in a while unless she needed to see the doctor. Ambassador William Collins stopped Eric and said "Hi Eric, Lexi doing ok?" Eric could barely nod yes. Collins knew something was wrong. Eric had never been this quiet. Mrs. Collins heard her husband say Lexi and came running. Whenever Eric brought Lexi, Mrs. Collins got to play. She was a substitute grandma and loved little Lexi. Ambassador Collins got Eric to walk with him while Mrs. Collins took Lexi. Once out of sight of Lexi, Eric broke. He told William about the accident and losing Marie. William's heart sank for the young man. He tried his best to raise his spirts even offered to have the state department fly his parents over. Eric couldn't have him do that. They didn't know about Marie or Lexi. They would know when he got home. Collins promised to push the paperwork through to get Lexi her passport to get her home. Eric was still sad but at least he wasn't completely alone._

 _Eric left Lexi with Mrs. Collins and went to identify Marie and Serge. He didn't want to but he had to. Ambassador Collins had the Gunny take Eric in his car to morgue. The Gunny had to catch Eric when they pulled back the sheet on Marie._

That was when he woke up to Jackie holding him. She saw his eyes open and said "Eric, its ok you're home now. I don't think you need to live alone with Lexi. You need someone to help you through this and well I guess I am it. You are more relaxed when we talk and calmed down from your nightmare when I held you. My lease is up next month. Let's get a three bedroom or rent a house together. You need someone there for you. I know your mom is too much but you need someone. So now you are stuck with me! Besides my god daughter needs me to teach all the girlie things you can't"

"Way to bossy for this early in the morning Jackie but thanks!"

"Always there for my friends!"


	4. Chapter 4

Eric had snuck out to the living room during the night with gifts he brought home from Africa and put it under Jackie's tree. It was a simple carving of an elephant. Serge helped Eric carve. He meant to send it last year but forgot due to exams. He also put a few presents out for Lexi. One was Marie's favorite stuffed animals Eric had bought her. He missed Marie but he wasn't feeling as sad about it. Maybe he was finally starting to accept that she was gone. His nightmare wasn't as bad and Jackie was there for him. Maybe coming home was the best thing for him. He knew he was happy to be home. He and Jackie were good friends and soon Kelso would know he was home too. Eric planned on telling him after Christmas. Would Kelso be as shocked as his parents? Eric looked at the clock and knew he had make sure to wake Jackie and Lexi in the next half hour to make it over to his parents.

Speaking of his parents if Eric knew his mom like he thought he did then Lexi was going to clean up with presents. Red would be dragged to Pricemart once the trio left last night.

Eric looked out Jackie's window drinking his cup of coffee and could see Point Place Elementary. He would be teaching there soon. He was home and safe. He had the best thing ever to happen to him there too. Eric's thoughts were blown up by Lexi and Jackie coming into the living room. Jackie saw a present with her name on it, she jumped up and down then ran and hugged Eric.

Lexi saw the pretty paper and jumped for joy. She was copying Jackie and it was so cute. Lexi still didn't understand Christmas yet. Eric got Jackie to sit on the couch brought her a cup of coffee. Jackie watched as Eric showed Lexi how to open presents. Lexi took a different approach to opening presents then Eric with his slow sliding of the finger under the paper. Lexi ripped it off the paper like Jackie and most children did.

Lexi loved her teddy bear. It was so soft and daddy smiled as she hugged it. It was her first stuffed animal. Jackie giggled at Lexi dancing with the little teddy bear. Jackie asked Lexi what they should name the teddy bear. Lexi looked confused and just started dancing again. Jackie wasn't giving up she loved naming her stuffed animals as a child. "Lexi, sweetie what's the bear's name?" Lexi thought for a second and said "Dumbass!" Eric rolled his eyes and said "Lexi, baby that's not a good bear name. How about Kenya?" Trying to keep Marie or things that reminded him of Marie so she would remember her mother. Jackie knew what he was doing and thought she should support Eric. Marie wasn't like Pam Burkhart, who cared more about drinks and money than her own daughter. She had been taken away from her daughter instead of running away. "Kenya is a great name for a bear. Lexi can I see the bear we need to see if it's a boy or a girl bear." Lexi handed the bear over and watched Jackie. Jackie said "Yup it's a boy bear. Here is Kenya back!" Lexi shout "KENYA!" a new word Eric was relieved and mouthed 'thank you' to Jackie, who nodded. The other present was a new bedtime book, he was tired of go dog go. He had asked his mom to send that to him to read to the preschoolers he saw once a week to help with learning English.

Eric gave Lexi the present for Jackie and told her to take it to Jackie. Lexi ran to Jackie and handed it to her. Jackie was still being impressed by the little girl. She asked Lexi to help her open the present and Lexi's eyes shot wide open. They opened it in one second. Jackie clamped her hand over her mouth. The carving was of an elephant. Eric explained that he learned to carve wood and wanted to make something for the best friend he had from high school. Jackie was touched Eric would give her something like this and that he considered her his best friend, she didn't want to admit it but he was hers too.

Soon the trio was headed to the Forman's house. Jackie and Eric both knew if they were late the foot in ass comment would be used on Eric by Red. Jackie pulled in the driveway since she had Eric and Lexi. Kitty was in a full cooking frenzy. She had made Christmas breakfast but no sweets so Eric would trust her. Red was reading the paper when the sliding door opened. He lowered the paper and Lexi ran over to him and he picked her up. As Lexi hugged her grandpa and said "Dumbass!"

Kitty stopped cooking, while Eric and Jackie fought back laughter but couldn't stop the smirks. Red said "Not a word you three!" Then he sat his granddaughter on his lap and said "Lexi, don't use that word. Call me Grandpa?"

Lexi just stared at him and then hugged Red. Eric sighed hopefully that would be the last "dumbass" Lexi would say.

Eric enjoyed eating bacon and eggs, it had been long time since he had his mother's breakfast and it was better than he remembered. Eric was right Lexi cleaned up at Christmas. She got nothing but toys from Grandma and Grandpa. Her favorite was the big wheel which she got to pedal in the driveway. It took a few minutes for her to learn how to pedal but soon she mastered it. Eric agreed to leave the big wheel there for now. Half of Lexi's toys were loaded into Jackie's Camry. Christmas had been a success as far as Eric was concerned.


	5. Chapter 5

When they arrived home, Jackie was feeling bad. She hadn't bought Eric a gift and he gave her such a personal gift. Eric put a very sleepy Lexi to bed. He walked back to the main living area and Jackie motioned for him to come to the kitchen. She handed him a beer and said "Well?"

Eric was confused until Jackie pointed up. They were standing under mistletoe. He put his hand behind her head and gave her a kiss. Eric felt like he was awaking for the first time since Marie was gone. Jackie felt like a jolt of electricity had just gone through her. She wanted to kiss Eric again but wasn't certain he was ready for that. It was Christmas so she decided to give him his present. She grabbed him and pressed her lips to his. It felt so good to kiss Eric. God why was she thinking that. Eric was thinking damn, why did Jackie have to remind me of my crush on her? This feels right but what about Marie, what would she think of him doing this?

The pair quickly ended the kiss and Eric said "Merry Christmas Jackie, I'll see you in the morning!"

Jackie said "Good night Eric and Merry Christmas!" She was thinking great, I pissed him off and ruined my friendship for nothing.

Eric woke on December 26th and he knew two things, he needed his own car and they had to start looking for a place to live. Jackie had slipped Lexi out of the bedroom. Lexi was having her apples and bananas when Eric made it to the living room. Jackie handed him a cup of coffee and said "Cereal is in the pantry."

By the time he was done Lexi was playing tea party with her teddy bear and Jackie. He knew Jackie was behind the tea party. Lexi had never played liked that but she was loving it, he could tell by her giggling. Jackie saw him watching and stood and handed Eric the phone and told him to call Red about a car, unless you want the Vista Cruiser. Eric shuddered at that thought.

Eric didn't really need Red to car shop but knew it was important to let his dad help him. Red loved cars and thought Eric knew nothing about them. Eric knew what he wanted, he had read Car & Driver monthly thanks to Kelso sending his last month issues with his letters. Thanks to those magazines, Eric knew he wanted a Buick Grand National. Red was more than happy to help Eric go spend his money.

That afternoon, Eric pulled up to his parents' house in his new car. Jackie had brought Lexi over to see Kitty. Jackie saw Eric pull in and was impressed with his new car, other than it being a two-door. Eric had stopped at Pricemart and bought two more car seats, one for his car and one for Red's. Eric wished he had a car this cool in high school.

Eric took Lexi and Jackie for ride and Lexi was yelling for joy. She loved daddy's car. They went down the street one over from Eric's parents and saw that the Anderson's house was for sale. Eric had Jackie grab an information sheet from the sign. Jackie thought he was nuts because they couldn't afford it but Eric knew he could. Jackie stuck the paper in the glovebox so they could look at it when they got back to her place. Eric took Jackie back to her car and they made their way to back to her house.

Jackie looked at the information sheet. Eric was dreaming if he thought they could buy a house. Lexi was finally down for her nap she fought Eric but gave in finally. Eric joined Jackie on the couch.

She said "Eric, we can't afford a house!"

"Well not quite right. You can't but I can. Serge left his estate to me and Marie. Since Marie is gone it all went to me. I am still trying to sell his house but I have the money for a house. I am doing it for Lexi since she deserves a yard to play in. It's the perfect location by my parents so she'll always have a babysitter."

"Eric? What about me?"

"I am not leaving you out. Just teach my daughter girlie stuff and pay half the bills and we are good."

"Okay Eric but stop spending money like crazy!"

"Sure Midget!"

"Geek boy!"

With that the pair started laughing. The insults were now just teasing and not mean.


	6. Chapter 6

Eric finally called Kelso on three days after Christmas. Kelso answered the phone "Hello?"

"Kelso! What's up man?"

"Forman?"

"Yeah man, I am home. Come to my parents for New Year's Eve!"

"Awesome. Brooke Eric's home. We are going to Point Place for New Year's!"

Eric laughed, his friend hadn't changed at all. He was thankful for that. With his call to Kelso done. Eric was free to get to dealing with buying a house and moving. He called the realtor and scheduled a tour for that afternoon. He knew the history of the house but had never been inside. He would be paying cash. At 1pm the trio pulled up to the Anderson house with Eric driving his new car. He got Lexi out of the backseat and held her hand as they walked up to the house. Jackie was still nervous about Eric buying a house. Walking through the house, Jackie came around to the idea of a house.

Eric loved the house. It even had a dishwasher, which he loved because he hated scrubbing dishes. Eric knew the price but it had been on the market over a year so he wasn't going to offer full price. He offered ten thousand less than list pending an inspection.

With business done he detoured to his parents' house. Red greeted them in the driveway. Lexi waved and went to find Grandma with Jackie. Eric told Red he put in offer in on the Anderson house. "God, now you'll be here all the time!"

"No but now mom can watch Lexi at my house and leave you in peace."

Red liked that idea. He would get the whole day to himself. Jackie interrupted and said Eric had a call from Africa.

"Hello?"

"Eric, its Ambassador Collins!"

"Ambassador Collins, what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Well I was calling to tell you that Serge's house sold. The US government bought it. I will be bringing you a check. Also instead of shipping Marie's and Serge's ashes. I will bring them with me and your forgotten boxes."

"Thank you sir!"

"It's no problem. Mary will kill me if I don't ask about Lexi."

"She's great. Learning knew stuff every day. Still no daddy but soon I hope."

"Mary is coming with me when I come. See you on New Year's Eve if that's alright."

"Let me check with my folks real quick." His dad nodded and Eric said "They say it's good. See you in a few days."

Red was shocked at Eric's relationship with an ambassador. Eric told them the news and had to plan a memorial service. He was thinking of Marie again. He hadn't all day until now. He excused himself to the basement. Eric sat down and thought about the day Lexi was born.

Flashback

 _Eric was at the Embassy with Marie working on paperwork for her and Serge to come to America. Marie's water broke in the middle of her interview. She was rushed to the infirmary. The doctor delivered Lexi in a short period of time. Eric was right there the whole time. Once they cleaned Lexi and Marie up, they were together in a room. Eric was holding Lexi, who was two weeks early, Marie told Eric he looked good with a baby in his arms. Eric replied only because the baby got her beauty from her mother._

Jackie broke his train of thought coming down the stairs holding Lexi's hand. "Hey Eric Lexi has something to say to you!"

"What is it Lexi?"

"Daddy play!" holding her little foam bat and ball that Red insisted they get for her. Eric was almost broke into tears of joy. "She said Daddy!"

"Daddy?"

"Sorry Sweetie. We can play but not long its cold out."

Lexi handed Jackie the toy and did her best to pull Eric up the stairs. Jackie thought it was adorable. Jackie was wasn't coming and Lexi notice and said "you too!"

Eric tossed the ball to Lexi, who would then swing the bat like Grandpa had showed her to do. She was already better than Eric had been as a little kid. Lexi was getting cold and she didn't like it. "Daddy cold!"

Eric scooped up his daughter and carried her inside while Red gathered up her toys. Eric took Lexi into the living room and got her jacket off. Eric was kneeling on the floor playing with Lexi. She decided to attack Daddy! She ran as fast as she could and tackled daddy. Eric hadn't expected that and ended up flat on his back.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Eric was watching Sesame Street with Lexi. She was singing the ABC song with Elmo. Jackie thought it was adorable but it made her think about her god daughter's wellness. Had she had her 18 month checkup? "Eric, has Lexi had her 18 month checkup?"

"Not yet! I need to get my insurance first."

"Well she is my god daughter let me make a call. She is seeing a doctor soon."

"Jackie, I can't ask you to do that."

"You aren't asking, I am telling you!"

"Okay, Bossy Midget is back!"

"Funny Forman!"

Jackie called her future employer. She was told to be that at 4pm. Eric didn't argue with Jackie. At 3:30pm Eric loaded Lexi into her car seat and drove the trio to Dr. Wallace's office. Dr. Wallace was the best doctor in point place. He had to beg Jackie to leave the hospital to join his staff. Jackie worked a nice raise into joining his staff.

Jackie took the Lexi's medical records to the head nurse. Dr. Wallace had personally told Jackie to bring Lexi. He knew if he pissed Jackie off she would quickly find a new job. Soon they were sitting in an exam room. Dr. Wallace came in and introduced himself to Eric. Lexi waved hello. Dr. Wallace listened to Lexi breathing and heartbeat.

"Well Ms. Lexi is perfect health. She is due for her 18 month shots. As you know you'll cry when she does. Jackie since I did you a favor letting you bring her in. You get to give her the shots."

"What!"

"You get to give Lexi her shots." With that Dr. Wallace left.

Jackie really didn't want to give Lexi shots because she knew little kids hated them. Jackie got the shots all ready to give Lexi and got Eric to distract Lexi. Jackie gave the three shots as quickly as she could. Lexi cried in pain and was breaking Jackie's heart. Jackie took Lexi from Eric and said "Sorry about that Lexi. It's all over now little girl." Reaching into the diaper bag she pulled out Kenya and handed to Lexi. "Daddy is very proud of how you handled that sweetie. Look at Daddy!"

Eric smiled big at Lexi, Lexi saw her daddy smiling big at her and she stopped crying. Lexi liked to make daddy smile. A nurse came in to collect the chart and said something to Jackie, who made a face that Lexi didn't like at all. "Dumbass!" came from the cute little girl. Eric almost fell over laughing. She was a Forman. The nurse was shocked and Jackie said "She is copying her Grandpa!" The nurse shook her head and left the room.

Eric was hungry and knew his mom would make dinner. Red was shocked to see his son again so soon. Jackie had made him stop for beer for Red. Red accepted the beer and went back to his chair. Kitty was thrilled the trio was there for dinner. Lexi ran to find "Dumbass!" Eric couldn't help but laugh it was the gift that wouldn't stop giving. Red had no one to blame but himself. Jackie shooed Eric out of the kitchen so she could help Kitty.

Jackie was avoiding talking about that Christmas kiss but she didn't know so was Eric. Eric was confused about his feelings. He felt guilty for having enjoyed the kiss with Jackie. He felt like he was flushing everything with Marie down the toilet. He couldn't do that, not his Marie. He had to crush those feelings and now. He went upstairs and sat on his old bed. He sat down and went deep into.

 _He was sitting with Serge out at his house. Serge was wondering why he was there. Eric wanted to talk to him alone which had never happened. Serge stared at Eric. Eric told Serge that Marie meant the world to him. He couldn't think of a future where Marie wasn't in it with him. He would do anything to protect her and keep her safe, up to including giving his life for her. Eric asked for Marie's hand in marriage telling Serge it was a tradition to ask for permission. Eric had impressed Serge with how treated Marie and Serge. Eric had spent hours working on his old jeep with Serge. Eric admitted he knew nothing but listened to advice and got better each time. Serge also knew if he told Eric no and Marie found out she would not only marry Eric but never speak to Serge again. Serge gave Eric permission to ask Marie. Eric let Serge know he wouldn't ever take Marie away from him, not that he could._

 _Eric always had felt afraid of Serge. He had fought in the battle of Stalingrad. He survived six months there before he got shot in the leg. Thankfully he dragged himself back to the line and got medical care. Serge reminded him of Red but older. He always wondered if they would get along._

Jackie broke his thought process again. She had been doing that a lot lately. Why, was it when he thought of Marie, Jackie broke the thought? Bad timing or was god trying to tell him something?

Dinner was great. His mom always could cook. Lexi shared her new word, "Granny!" Kitty was so happy to be one of Lexi's words. Lexi would interrupt every five minutes with either Daddy or Granny. Red never said anything for fear of the D word rearing its head again. Jackie was working on other words like Dog, Cat, and Jackie. She so wanted Lexi to say Jackie before Grandpa.

It wasn't happening tonight. Lexi was getting fussy and sleepy. Eric decided it was time to go home.


	8. Chapter 8

Eric and Jackie arrived at the Forman's' for New Year's Eve around 5pm. Lexi had a bed upstairs that Lexi would sleep in until after midnight. Although Kitty was trying to convince Eric to leave her overnight. Kelso and his family were due to arrive at 6pm for dinner. Ambassador Collins and his wife would arrive around the same time.

Eric was taking the trash out when Kelso arrived.

Kelso ran up and said "Dude you really are back!"

"Yup!"

Kelso noticing the new car said "Red get a new car?"

"Nope that's mine!"

"Sweet!"

Jackie having heard Kelso wanted to see her friend Brooke and her god daughter. Lexi wouldn't leave Jackie's side the past couple days. She had become attached to Jackie.

Lexi held Jackie's hand and hid behind her as she saw the strangers. Lexi was starting to be shy around more than one or two new people. She had to have Jackie or Dad.

When Jackie opened the sliding door, Kelso saw Lexi and said "Jackie, when did you have a daughter?"

Jackie glared at him. Brooke smacked Michael hard upside his head. "Michael we have seen Jackie once a month at least. When did you think she was pregnant?"

Kelso couldn't think of a good answer to that so he said "Well then whose kid is that?"

Lexi was extra scared and let go of Jackie and ran to Eric yelling "DDDAAAADDDDDDYYYY!"

Eric picked her up and said "Lexi is my daughter. Jackie is her god mother. Just like she is for Betsy."

Kitty saw Betsy and said alright if you kids want to stay out here than send me the babies."

Betsy ran to Kitty and gave grandma Kitty a hug. Lexi was not happy about someone else hugging her granny. She made Eric put her down and she ran over and pushed Betsy away from her granny.

Kitty wasn't happy about that. She picked Lexi up and said "Lexi, you be nice to Betsy. There is enough Granny to go around!"

Red came out and before he could say anything Lexi yelled "DUMBASS!" Red took Lexi from Kitty and hugged his granddaughter.

Kelso and Brooke's mouths were on the ground. Red Forman taking a dumbass from someone. Red said "Not a word any of you. I am working on becoming Grandpa."

Kelso knew better than push Red. Who turned and left with Lexi. Betsy was still put out that this new girl pushed her away from grandma Kitty. They all ended up in the living room. Eric was getting ready to tell his story when Ambassador Collins and his wife arrived. Lexi was still in Red's arms. She was refusing to look at Kitty.

Introductions were made and Mary Collins said hello to Lexi. Lexi smiled and waved. She refused to leave Red's lap or arms. Red had no problem holding his granddaughter until he smelled something. Eric took his daughter and changed her.

While Eric was gone Brooke pulled Jackie aside and said "What is with you and Eric?"

"Nothing. We are roommates at the moment."

"There is more there than roommates. I see how you look at him. What is going on?"

Jackie grabbed Brooke's arm and pulled her to the basement. Jackie said "Well he came home on December 23rd to surprise his parents for Christmas. We were fine as roommates until Christmas when he gave me something he carved in Africa. I had forgotten to get him something so I stood in the doorway to the kitchen. Where I hang the mistletoe and waited for him. I intended for it just to be one kiss but then he kissed me back. Brooke, I don't want to rush him but I really like him."

"Why would you be rushing him?"

"Well he hasn't gotten to tell you his story. He was married and his wife died about six months ago."

"Oh my god! How is he holding it together so well?"

"He isn't! He puts up a good front. I found him crying himself to sleep one night and I put an end to that. We talk about it stuff a lot and it seems to be helping him but I catch him thinking about her or her grandfather. I have to get him to quit living in the past but it is hard."

"Wow! You would never know he is upset to look at him."

"He does that for Lexi. He only wants her to be happy so he forces himself to be happy around her."

"Jackie, do you think he needs professional help?"

"No idea but I am going to help as much as I can. We better get back upstairs before they come looking for us."

Jackie and Brooke arrived back in the living room to here Eric tell Kelso Lexi did not like the jack in the box. Kelso no listening kept turning the crank. The top popped off and scared Lexi who threw a punch hitting the jack into Kelso's eye. Suddenly "Ow my eye!" was heard. Brooke rolled her eyes. Lexi looked at Kelso and said "Dumbass!" Then she ran over to Red and "Up Granpy!" Red had a new name and he smiled bigger than ever before. Kelso was rubbing his eye and Eric said "I warned you!"

Ambassador Collins was shocked to hear Lexi say Dumbass but Eric explained it was an accident that Red said it in front of her. He explain she was saying more words and sometimes commands. Mrs. Collins was happy to hear Lexi was very much loved. Eric received the package from Ambassador Collins and moved the boxes into the basement with the understanding he would move them once he had his house.

Eric shared his story of Marie with Kelso and Brooke. Kelso didn't interrupt once which surprised everyone. Brooke gasped a few times when things were very shocking. Kelso was thinking damn, I would have failed if I had lost Brooke. How is Eric holding it together like he is?

Brooke was thinking Eric is stronger than most men. Jackie is right he puts up a good front but his eyes show a different story.

The party got lighter as the night went on. Lexi still wasn't having anything to do with Kitty. The little girl did not like to be told she was wrong. Kitty was fuming that Lexi would walk away from her anytime she got close. Red had noticed too but he never said anything. Around 9:30pm Eric took Lexi up to bed. She was half asleep already but when Kitty tried she shouted "NO!" Eric quickly said "Mom, let me put her to bed. She is used to me doing that."

Midnight was approaching and Eric was ignoring Jackie and talking with Ambassador Collins. Jackie was getting annoyed that she was being ignored. She wanted a midnight kiss and Forman was her "date" for the night. As the countdown started, Jackie grabbed Eric and said "Come here Forman!"

Eric was grabbed by his shirt collar. As Happy New Year was announced, Jackie pressed her lips against Eric's. They both felt something between them. Eric tried to speak when Jackie pulled back but Jackie cut him off and said "I know you aren't ready yet but I will be here when you are!"

Eric didn't know how to respond to that. Jackie was telling him she was going to wait for him but would he ever be ready? Eric was not confused about how he felt about Jackie but he felt it was too soon because of Marie.

Eric left Lexi sleeping at his parents' house. He and Jackie went home. Eric tried to go right to bed but Jackie wasn't having it. She insisted on talking, she wanted to clear the air.

"Eric, we have to talk about us. I know you aren't ready yet. I know you like me because I can tell from those kisses. Don't try and deny it. Like I said earlier I will wait for you. You are worth the wait!"

"Jackie, it may be a long time before I am ready. I know you are helping me accept that she is gone and moving on but I can't rush myself."

"I understand! You were always the best of the guys. Geeky but the best. I was always jealous of Donna having you."

"Well when she left me why didn't you make your move?"

"Because you never got over her before she came back and Steven sank his claws into me. God that was mistake!"

"Ok we seem to drifting off topic. I want you to know I did have a crush on you in highschool like most of the guys in our school."

"Oh really? Why didn't you do anything?"

"We were never single at the same time. I wish I hadn't gotten back together with Donna when she went out with Casey Kelso. Then I could have been the one to take you to Prom!"

"Awww, There is my sweet Star Wars Geek!"

"Thanks my devilish Midget!"

Jackie hugged Eric close. She loved his developed body. God he was hot now!

Eric tried to go to his room but Jackie yanked him into her room. She was lonely and need someone to snuggle with. She wouldn't make any moves on him but she wouldn't stop him from making moves. Eric knew Jackie would just come into his bed if he tried to hide from her. She would not be denied her snuggling.


	9. Chapter 9

Eric woke on New Year's Day. Eric had a lot to get done in the next few days. He needed to get in touch with Pastor Dave about getting a family plot. He wanted to make sure Serge and Marie were buried next to each other. Eric was struggling thinking about dealing with all of that. It was bringing all those horrible memories. He was feeling even guiltier when he felt Jackie, who was smashed against him. Last night came flooding back to him.

Eric manage to disengage from Jackie without waking her. He went to the kitchen and made breakfast. Jackie smelled fresh coffee and pancakes. She headed to the kitchen. Eric wouldn't make eye contact with Jackie which she thought was odd. She decided maybe she had pushed her luck last night and wouldn't push him for answer at least for now.

By Lunchtime Eric had secured a family plot at Point Place Community Church thanks to Pastor Dave. Pastor Dave was happy to hear Eric was back but heartbroken to hear his wife and father in-law were killed. Pastor Dave agreed to have a family memorial service in two days.

When Eric finished his called, he wouldn't look Jackie in the eye. Jackie had enough by this point. "Eric, look at me!" Eric looked at her but not in the eyes. Jackie said "look me in the eye." She grabbed Eric's head and forced Eric to look at her eyes.

"Jackie, it's a rough time right now. I am feeling guilty because of last night. I am planning my wife's service and woke up with another women."

"Eric, listen to me! We are friends. We didn't do anything. We were fully clothed. You were a gentleman to a lady who was feeling needy."

"Jackie I understand that but I still feel bad. I may feel bad until after the service. I am getting better thanks to you. It doesn't hurt as much as it did before we started talking."

Jackie hugged Eric and gave him a little time to himself. Eric decided he should call his parents' house. Kitty answered and told him to come get his daughter. Lexi was still ignoring granny. Granpy was enjoying his quality time with Lexi. Kitty was pouting because Lexi cried whenever Kitty tried to get near her.

Eric and Jackie quickly headed over to get Lexi. Lexi was hugging Granpy when daddy and Jackie came in. Lexi yelled "DADDY!" Eric picked her up and flopped on the couch with her. He began tickling her and she laughed and squirmed. Kitty stomped through the living room. Jackie noticed and followed her to the kitchen. "Kitty, what's wrong?"

"My granddaughter won't let me near her ever since I fussed at her about Betsy last night."

"Have you tried bribing her?"

"What?"

"Kitty it's after Lunch right? So you can give her one of your famous brownies. It always made me feel better."

"Jackie you are the best!" Kitty gave Jackie a big hug and started baking brownies. A short thirty minutes later she had a fresh batch of brownie which Eric and Red smelled. They headed for the kitchen with Lexi following them.

Kitty smacked Eric and Red's hands and said "Lexi gets the first one!"

Lexi smiled big and took a brownie and Jackie helped the little girl pull it apart to eat. The Lexi and Kitty feud was killed.

Two days later The Forman's and Jackie were standing by a gravesite. Eric thought it best to bury the ashes. Point Place didn't have anything else. Eric kissed Marie's urn before trying to put it in the small grave. Lexi demanded Eric let her see it. See kissed it just like daddy. Eric was touched, but knew she didn't really understand yet. Jackie was just watching Lexi and Eric, she knew this would help Eric in the long run but could see the pain in his eyes. Lexi was sad because daddy was.

Eric hugged Jackie and thanked her for being there. Lexi wanted a hug too and wouldn't let go of Jackie. Lexi demanded Eric come over and have a group hugged. Eric tried to carry Lexi away but she wrapped her arm around Jackie's neck and would not let go. Eric didn't want Lexi to scream so he left her. Jackie was touched that Lexi wanted her. With the memorial done, Eric felt like he had turned a corner.


	10. Chapter 10

The next month flew by for both Eric and Jackie. Both started new jobs and were busy with that and getting ready for moving. Jackie wasn't exactly ignoring Eric but torturing him in her own way. She wore tight clothes all the time and would rub up against him all the time. Eric was still talking to Jackie about his problems but still wasn't over Marie yet. Eric knew Jackie wasn't going to stop with her hints to him that she was still interested.

The day of the move came and they had everything moved. Eric let Jackie have the master bedroom because he wanted to be close to Lexi and Jackie needed some privacy. Jackie thought it was nice gestured but not needed. She didn't fight him though.

Eric was in his office or what Red used for his den. He was emptying the boxes Ambassador Collins had brought to him. One was the photo albums, it had his wedding album and Lexi's first year. How had he forgotten those? He found the letters that Marie insisted they write just in case. He sat there staring at the letter Marie had written. He was trying to decide if he was ready to read it.

Jackie and Lexi came into the mom. Lexi ran up and said "Daddy hungry!" Eric never fought on being with his daughter. He put the letter down and picked Lexi up and headed into the kitchen.

Jackie saw the letter and the one addressed to Marie from Eric. Jackie left them alone, she couldn't and wouldn't invade his privacy like that. Jackie heard Lexi shouting her name. Yes Jackie had taught Lexi her name.

After Lexi was fed and cleaned up from lunch they moved to the living room. Lexi was playing in an empty box in the living room. Jackie said "Eric go read the letter. I will play with Lexi. You need to read it that letter because Marie wrote it to you."

"How?"

"You left it on the desk with the one you wrote her. Eric, she wrote it to you so you owe her to read it."

Eric didn't argue with Jackie, who could he? She was right. Marie had wanted him to read the letter. Eric opened the letter.

 _Dear Eric,_

 _If you are reading this then something has happened to me. I know you are missing me dearly and while I love that about you. It's not healthy for you or Lexi for you to lock away your heart. You taught me that when you broke mine open. I was determined never to love because of what happened with my parents. I know your love for me will never die or diminish. You have a big heart, find a girl worthy of your love and worthy of our daughter. Promise me you won't hide from love when it finds you, no matter how quickly it finds you. Reconnect with your friends and parents. Apologize for keeping the secret from them. They will forgive you. Oh and Eric, I never told you this but your friend Jackie looks a lot like me. You could find yourself attracted to her. I know you two weren't close before you came to Africa but those letter you two shared made you close. If it happens, it is okay! I will forgive you when we meet again._

 _Your loving wife_

 _Marie_

He needed pictures to compare. He grabbed the photo album and one of Jackie holding Lexi. Marie was right as usual. She always was right!

Lexi came in pulling Jackie. She said "Daddy potty!" Why she was pulling Jackie Eric didn't know but she was. Potty training was going well. Soon he hoped no more diapers. Jackie headed to unpack her stuff and ignored the letter.

Jackie found Eric and Lexi watching Sesame Street and singing "C is cookie" with Cookie Monster, well mostly Eric singing but Lexi was clapping and saying C and Cookie. Jackie thought it was such a dad thing for Eric to be doing.

Eric caught Jackie watching them and grabbed her and began tickling her. Jackie couldn't help but laugh. Eric said "Lexi come help daddy tickle Aunt Jackie!"

"Okay!" and the little girl came running over. Jackie fought Eric but Lexi got free reign on tickling her and she knew that's why Eric called Lexi. Soon Lexi had Jackie laughing so hard she could barely breathe and had to pee. Damn Eric, did not play fair! Jackie managed to convince Lexi to get Daddy. Soon Eric was being tickled and Jackie escaped to the bathroom.

Later that night when Eric was sleeping. Eric's Dream

 _Marie came walking into Eric's bedroom. She woke Eric saying "Wake up Eric!" "Marie?"_

 _"Yes Eric! Listen to me. Stop fighting the feelings you are having to steal a line from your father DUMBASS! You have a beautiful woman, who you know has feelings towards you and throwing herself at you. Jackie is what you and Lexi need. Why else did you ask her for the favor or to live with you? Think about it Eric. You have accepted I am gone. You buried some of me in Africa and some here so you and Lexi wouldn't forget about me. More Lexi than you. Be strong enough to move on. Life is short Eric! You know that now. I am not saying get married right away but start living again. Release that hopeless romantic inside you!"_

Eric jerked awake losing Marie. Eric was stunned Marie would say anything about him moving on. She knew him better than he ever thought she did.

Jackie hadn't made any demands on him or tried to kiss him again but Eric knew she would soon. Eric had decided to listen to Marie, even if he wasn't fully ready. She knew him too well and he always listened to her advice. Eric had to make a plan and impress Jackie. This was not Donna and high school.

Eric's plan didn't take him too long to come up with. The best part Jackie would not know what he was to. Eric was being sneaky.

He just had to keep it a secret until Valentine's Day. Would he be able to do that?


	11. Chapter 11

Eric began planning. He wanted this to be special for two reasons. One it was Valentine's Day and two it was his first date with Jackie. The first step was an easy one, getting his mom to agree to watch Lexi. Kitty was over the moon to have Lexi sleep over. She knew Eric was recovering from losing his wife and could see that Jackie had caught his eye.

Eric had to think where to take Jackie for dinner. He didn't want it be anywhere he had gone with Donna. Donna had dated the boy, Jackie was getting the man. Eric had decided to take Jackie to Kenosha, there were more restaurants there. He found what he was looking for a nice Italian place on the water front.

His next step might embarrass Jackie a little and that was to have a dozen pink roses delivered to her at her job. He went with pink for two reasons, it was too early for red meaning love and Jackie loved pink. Jackie was blissfully unaware that Eric had been up to anything. She had seen him getting happier by the day but thought it was him recovering. She didn't know he was moving on and getting ready to make his move on her.

Finally Valentine's Day arrived! It was a Friday so both Eric and Jackie had to work. Jackie left first to help open the office. Eric packed Lexi a bag and told Lexi she was having a sleepover at Granny and Granpy's. Lexi started dancing around and clapping her hands. Maybe she was spending too much time with his mother.

Eric brought the bag over and Red gave him a look. Kitty hadn't told him. Lexi hugged Granpy and said "Sleepover!" Red nodded at Eric when he figured it out.

Red would never say anything but he always wished Eric had dated Jackie instead of Donna. Jackie was the kind of girl Eric needed then and now. Yes she was bossy and demanding but she always showed her love and appreciation towards those she cared about. Donna to Red was an ICE QUEEN!

Jackie had just finished her first patient after lunch when she was called up front. She was slightly confused. She had another patient she had to call back. She arrived up front to find a delivery boy holding flowers. Jackie was stunned but took the flowers. She set them down and read the card.

 **Jackie,**

 **You told me you would wait until I was ready. I have been a dumbass! I am ready and I am not taking no for an answer. We are going out tonight! Hope you have a pretty dress to wear.**

 **Eric**

Jackie fell into the chair. He was ready and taking charge! This was a different side of Eric and she liked it. What about Lexi though? Oh he has been a sneaky boy, that's why Kitty was giving her those looks the past week. Well two can play this game. She knew she got off work before him so a little trip to the mall was in order. The reason she got off early was the nurses each got to leave early once a month. Today by dumb luck was Jackie's.

Jackie headed straight for the mall after work. She needed a new dress to get even with Forman. Oh this was going to fun. Jackie found the dress she was looking for at Paradise Dress. It was a strapless bright red dress that stopped about two inches above her ankles. It showed just enough of her assets. She bought it and hurried home to do her hair.

Eric meanwhile was home and wondering where Jackie was. He knew today was her early day but he had beat her home. Well no sense in worrying himself to death over it. He went to see Lexi. Lexi was eating her fourth cookie of the day, when Eric came in.

"Hey Lexi sweetheart! That looks like a nice cookie. How many has granny given you?"

Lexi held up four fingers and Eric gave his mother a look. Kitty said "well it's a holiday and a special day so get over it."

Eric shrugged and picked Lexi up since she was done with her cookie. He wanted a little father and daughter time. Eric was working on teaching Lexi words using flashcards. So far she had learned about five hundred words. He was hoping soon she would start speaking in sentences.

Jackie arrived home and parked next to Eric's car. Great how am I going to sneak in? She was happy when she discover he wasn't there. He went to see Lexi, of course he needs his daddy and daughter time. She hurried upstairs to shower and do her hair.

About twenty minutes later Eric strolled in and heard the water running. Jackie was home. He found her not on the counter.

 **Eric,**

 **I am getting ready now. You better be ready for me when I am. I loved my flowers! You surprised me and I loved that. You did embarrass me a little so I will get even for that. WEAR A SUIT!**

 **Jackie**

Eric was already ahead of her. He had bought a new suit saying he needed one a few weeks ago with Jackie's help. She didn't know he had bought a red shirt and white and red stripped tie. He was ready for this day.

Eric was ready and waiting on Jackie. His mouth dropped to the floor when she came down the stairs. That dress was a killer. She was wearing a set of pearls with her dress and had a little sweat to wear if the restaurant was cold. GOD JACKIE WAS HOT!

Jackie was impressed with Eric too. He cleaned up very nice. She pushed his mouth closed and kissed him on the cheek. "Eric that was the reaction I was hoping for!"

Eric held out his arm and Jackie took it. He held the door open for the car. They were on their way for their first date. Gambella's had arranged for a valet service for the night. Eric had requested a table with a view of the water. Jackie was very impressed that he put this much thought into the date.

Conversation was light and fun over dinner. Eric surprised Jackie even more by taking her dancing after dinner. Jackie loved dancing and Eric had remembered. Before they hit the dance floor, Eric grabbed Jackie and gave her the most passionate kiss she had ever received. She melted in his arms. She knew right then and there she was his for as long as he wanted her.

Unlike her other boyfriends she knew Eric would never hurt her. Kelso was a horn dog but tamed by Brooke. Hyde was a mistake and he hurt her for fun. Fez had only been two dates before they realized they were wrong for each other.

Eric looked into Jackie's eyes and could see how she loved him. He loved her too. He wasn't ready to say it but he did. Jackie wouldn't push him on that. A couple guys tried to cut in but Jackie sent them packing. One tried to forcefully cut in, Jackie kneed him in the crotch and that ended the interruptions. Both were thinking, who cuts in on Valentine's Day?

They arrived home a little after midnight, Jackie didn't have to pull Eric into her bedroom. He went willingly. She undressed him down to his boxers, and said "You aren't ready for that yet and neither am I! I want us to have a very long relationship so we must wait!"

Eric nodded and unzipped Jackie's dress. He pulled her close and kissed her again. God she loved it when he kissed her. She let him unhook and remove her bra. He of course rubbed her boobs and she had to admit it felt good. She pulled him into a hug and he kissed her again. She almost started pulling off his boxers but fought the urge.

Jackie slipped out of the hug and pulled on a nighty. A very sexy nighty that made Eric squirm a little. Just what she wanted for him to do. They climbed into bed and snuggled up for the night.

Eric didn't have a dream that night but Jackie did. Jackie had never met Marie but had seen her picture. Marie came to Jackie that night.

 _"Jackie, you never got to meet me and I am sure we would have been friends. Please take care of Eric and my daughter."_

 _"Marie?"_

 _"Yes?"_

 _"Why am I am seeing you?"_

 _"Because I want you to know I don't mind Eric moving on. He needs love and to love. His heart is too big to close off. I approve of you two. I will share him with you!"_

 _"Why me?"_

 _"Because you have a good heart and are protective of those you love. Much like myself and Red. Eric told me all about his parents and group of friends. Yes even Donna! I would kill him if he went back to her. She was wrong for him, just like the others were wrong for you. You need Eric as much as he needs you."_

 _"Okay…."_

 _"Jackie, don't worry about it too much. Accept it and move on. Just make sure Lexi grows up happy and you and I will never have problems or see each other again. Goodbye Jackie!"_

Jackie woke feeling refreshed and felt Eric's arms around her. She felt his manhood pushing up against her butt. It was good to know he found her that attractive. Eric woke a short time later and rolled Jackie to him and he gave her a good morning kiss.

A quick five minutes later found the new couple walking to Red and Kitty's hand and hand.


	12. Chapter 12

When they returned to their home, Lexi was jabbering about watching something with Eric. Eric said "Jackie why don't you call Brooke since Lexi wants me to spend time with her. I know you need to call her."

"How?"

"Brooke is your best friend. It's not hard to figure out. Use the office if you want."

Jackie went to the office and called Brooke. "Hello?"

"Brooke, its Jackie!"

"Well hello there. You and Eric weren't home last night."

"Yeah, I had a Valentine's date and it was MAGICAL!"

"Eric?"

"Who else! He made his move!"

"WHAT?"

"He made his move. He sent me flowers at work asking me out for last night. Then he took me out to dinner and dancing in Kenosha. He had Red and Kitty watch Lexi overnight."

"Wow that is so sweet. What did you wear?"

"I bought a new red dress. We had some pictures taken last night so Kitty wouldn't kill us."

"I could see her doing that. So what else happened with you and Eric?"

"Geez, nothing MOM!"

"Right?"

"Fine we shared a bed but nothing other than cuddling!"

"I knew it! Michael owes me twenty bucks!"

"You bet on us?"

"Yeah, we get bored with this whole married thing. It spices up the marriage."

"You two are so odd! Eric is sssssooooo much better than anybody else I dated."

"Hey no bad mouthing my husband!"

"Whatever! What's new with you?"

"Not a whole lot except Michael has a job interview with Point Place PD. We are coming to town next Thursday night."

"Really? You guys might be back in Point Place?"

"Yeah, Chicago isn't that great. Betsy needs more space to run and play."

"Yeah and you need another person to influence her."

"You know your god daughter too well!"

"What did she do now?"

"She called my mother a bitch because she didn't get a happy meal!"

"OH NO!"

"Oh yes and Michael is in so much trouble too. He taught her that word and he is cut off for a long time."

"Right. You can't stay mad at him, any more than I could back in the day!"

"HAHA! You are so right. So you and Eric wanna double date next week?"

"I will talk to Eric."

"Good now I am going to wake your god daughter with an air horn!"

"Bye Brooke!"

"Bye Jackie!"

Jackie wander back out to the living room. Eric was watching Scooby-Doo with Lexi. She thought back to all those days in the basement. Those were the good times. Eric saw Jackie watching them and he pulled her down onto the couch. She yelped at the sudden moment. Lexi shushed them as she was trying to watching Scooby. Eric and Jackie having been properly scolded sat quietly until the show ended.

Lexi was happy after Scooby and the gang solved the case. Lexi wanted a talking dog like Scooby. Eric could handle getting her a dog. He didn't want a huge dog and couldn't get a talking dog. They just didn't exist. How would Jackie feel about a dog?

Jackie spoke first "Eric, Brooke and Michael are coming to town this week and want to double with us!"

"So you told Brooke about us?"

"Yeah! You knew I was."

"Yes and of course I will be your date. You are off the market Jackie! "

"Possessive much?"

"It must be the bossy ex-cheerleader rubbing off on me."

"Well I don't mind. It's a good thing as far as I am concerned. You are the man you needed to be more forceful than you were in high school."

"Yeah, you try that with the lumberjack. She could have stomped both of us at the same time."

"Maybe you but I could take the Lumberjack!"

"I might pay to see that!"

They sat quietly for a little bit as they watched whatever cartoon Lexi wanted. She may not have been two yet but when it came to cartoons she was in charge. Eric noticed Lexi's head falling and guessed she was ready for her nap. He took her up to bed.

When he came back Jackie wanted to talk. She said "Eric, I had an odd dream last night."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, Marie came to talk to me. She wasn't mad at me for us getting together. She was happy for us. She made me promise to take care of you and Lexi."

"Jackie, I understand and I had some too. Actually come with me and read her letter to me. She told me not to deny love if it finds me but accept it."

"She said that in a letter to you?"

"Yeah! She even pointed me at you!"

"Wow this is weird Eric!"

"You are telling me. Jackie but that wasn't the reason I made my move. You are everything in a woman I want. You are smart, funny, caring and beautiful. You are also sweet towards those you care for."

"Eric, I know you didn't do anything because Marie told you. I know how stubborn you could be if you didn't want to do something. I think each other is exactly what the other was looking for all along. Think back to high school. Donna would never commit to you as much as you did to her. Michael was a serial cheater and Steven was an asshole."

Eric broke her rant with a kiss. Jackie lost her train of thought and when they finished kissing she said "Not nice to interrupt your girlfriend when she's ranting."

"I know what you were saying so we can skip the rant. We have other things we could be going."

Jackie gave him a look but Eric ignored her look and kissed her again. Jackie melted in his arms. If he kept kissing her like this then she would do whatever he wanted.


	13. Chapter 13

Thankfully the Kelso's agreed to go out on Friday night so long as Kitty watched Betsy too. Kitty was overjoyed at watching Betsy and Lexi. Red wasn't as thrilled but Betsy wasn't all bad but Lexi didn't like her so he thought trouble might brew.

Red was right except it wasn't Lexi that started it. Lexi was playing with her blocks building something when Betsy decided to seek revenge for Lexi pushing her last time. Betsy kicked the blocks as hard as she could. Red put a stop to it as fast as he could, he grabbed Betsy and told her to apologize to Lexi now or face the punishment. Betsy was a hard headed kid and kicked Red in the shins and ran for Kitty.

Now Red was pissed and so was Lexi. The little girl did not like anyone messing with those who she loved. Kitty came into the room fussing at Red and Betsy and a smirk on her face. Lexi charged and Betsy missed her coming. Betsy got tackled like a blitzing linebacker sacking the quarterback on the blindside. Lexi didn't stop there she started slapping the heck out of Betsy, who at this point had lost her smirk and was balling her eyes out. Kitty was furious with Lexi. Red picked her up and told her to stop and Lexi was done. Kitty got Betsy up and checked t make sure she was ok. Betsy refused to look at Red.

Kitty began yelling at Red again. Red cut her off and told her what happened. Kitty was shocked at Betsy's antics. She demanded Betsy apologize to for kicking the blocks. Betsy said "I will not apologize to that little BITCH! She stole my cool grandparents and stormed off."

Red was beyond mad now. Before he got the basement, Eric, Jackie and the Kelso's returned home. Red looked at Kelso and said "Well Kettlehead, just in time to deal with your daughter. She called my granddaughter a bitch."

Brooke smacked Kelso on the back of the head. Red pointed at the basement and Kelso started to head that way but Brooke stopped him. She was done playing and Betsy was going to learn that word was not acceptable.

Lexi heard her dad and came flying through the door to him and yelling "Daddy!"

Eric picked her up and hugged her close. Betsy Kelso came storming out of the basement and from the looks of it she wasn't happy. Betsy went towards Jackie, "Aunt Jackie, help me please! Mom is being completely unreasonable."

Jackie said "Sorry Betsy I can't overrule your parents."

"This sucks! Nobody takes my side." She kick Lexi's toy on the floor and suddenly got a foot to face from the little girl. She was sick of Betsy messing with her or her stuff.

Betsy started balling her eyes out. Kelso picked her up and shushed her as Brooke came in. Eric was fussing at Lexi for kicking Betsy. Lexi listened to her dad and said "Sorry Betsy!"

Betsy scream "Little Bitch" at her and got too close and received another kick to the face. Betsy started crying and Kelso started to pick her up again. Brooke said "No! Until she learns not use that word. She can cry all she wants when she get what she deserves."

"Mom!"

Brooke said "Apologize like Lexi did and mean it then maybe you might get ungrounded by summer!"

"Aunt Jackie HELP!"

"Sorry Betsy, I have learned not get on your mom's bad side. Might want to learn that."

Lexi yelled "Jackie!" Jackie took the little girl from Eric.

Betsy got up stormed out of the house to the car yelling "First she steals Grandpa Red and Grandma Kitty and NOW AUNT JACKIE! THIS SUCKS!"

Eric got a call from Kelso two weeks later. "Eric, glad I caught you. I got the job. We are moving back to point place this summer."

"Awesome dude! I can't wait for you to move back here."

"Glad you said that. I need a favor?"

"What is it?"

"Well I took the job and I start next month, but Brooke can't come until the school year ends. So can I crash with you guys until Mid-June?"

"I don't know let me ask my roommate." Eric covered the phone and summoned Jackie to the couch. "Jackie, Kelso wants to stay with us until mid-June. We don't have a room for him."

"Yes we do!" Eric gave her a strange look. "Eric when was the last time you slept in that room? Might as well move your clothes."

Eric wasn't certain but Jackie knew what she was doing. Eric didn't fight Jackie because he was in love with her. He put the phone back to his ear. "Kelso you can stay with us. But any weekend Betsy comes she has to stay with my folks until she is nice to Lexi. I will not have that going on in my house."

"Dude Lexi got her good so I don't think Betsy will try anything plus Brooke has been hard on her lately. Worse than Red ever was on you."

"Ok buddy when can we expect you?"

"Next Sunday night, thanks for saving me from my parents. Thankfully Casey is back in the service out in California. So I won't have to arrest my own brother."

"Ok buddy we'll see you next Sunday."

"Good Job Eric go move your clothes now."

Eric thought about being stubborn with Jackie but he knew she would just move them on him. So he got up and did what she told him. He felt a little strange moving into the same bedroom as Jackie but he knew how she felt about him and he knew how he felt about her.

Lexi was playing with Jackie when he came back downstairs. It was another tea party. Eric tried to join in but Lexi said "No boys allowed!"

Eric's feelings were hurt because his little girl didn't want to play with him. He walked into the kitchen to get a drink. It was still cold outside so he really didn't want to go outside at all.


	14. Chapter 14

Eric and Jackie had been attending church together since moving in together. Lexi always went to the nursery and got along great with the other kids there. After church Jackie had gone to get Lexi and Eric was cornered by Pastor Dave.

"Eric, I am glad I caught you. I was hoping I could twist your arm to join our softball team. We need some young blood to beat those Catholics this year."

Eric had to laugh. Pastor Dave tried every year but nothing he did could beat the Catholics lead by their Pitcher Bob Pinciotti. "Sure Pastor Dave. Is it co-ed?"

"Actually this year it is."

"Jackie will play."

"Can you get Red? We need a pitcher."

"I have just the person to ask him. I will see if Kelso will play too."

"Excellent!"

As Pastor Dave left, Jackie arrived with Lexi. "What did Pastor Dave want?"

"Us to play softball."

"Interesting!"

"Yeah, I told him we would play and Lexi would cheer us on!"

"YAY DADDY!"

"Good girl. I need her to ask Red to play."

"Wait you said I would play without asking?"

"Yeah, I figured it was time I was in charge for a change."

Jackie glared at him for a second to scare him but Eric didn't blink. This was a new twist and Jackie wasn't certain what to make of it. "Ok Eric!" She couldn't not agree but he would pay later.

They arrived home and made the walk through the backyard to Red and Kitty's. As soon as the door opened Lexi ran for Red. Eric crossed his fingers she would get everything right.

"Granpy!"

"Hello there Lexi!" Red replied scooping her up.

"Granpy, you have to play with Daddy so I can cheer!"

Red looked at Eric and Eric said "I am playing softball for the church. Jackie and Kelso too! Lexi wants to cheer us on and you!"

"Really Lexi?"

"YES YOU PLAY!"

"Ok you win! Your daddy knew my weakness. He is smarter than he looks!"

Lexi laughed and gave Red a big sloppy wet kiss on the cheek.

Red carried Lexi to the table and put her in the booster seat. Lexi enjoyed sitting at the table. She had her special Cinderella placemat and Snoopy sippy cup and silverware. She wouldn't use any others. They tried once and she was mad. She threw food that day. Kitty ended up with a chicken finger in her hair. Jackie saved the meal by quickly getting the meal from complete disaster.

Kitty had of course made a huge spread. Eric had started to enjoy coming for Sunday dinners. Jackie had insisted on them since she had been doing that while he was gone. When it was time to leave Lexi was worn out and sleeping on Jackie. Jackie help the young girl close as a mother would do. Kitty observed this and thought to herself **Jackie would be a great addition to the family.** Jackie said her goodbyes and took Lexi home. Kitty insisted Eric take leftovers and he was right behind Jackie.

Meanwhile in New York, Fez woke late in the afternoon after being up until 7am with his ex-wife Laurie Forman. She was still asleep next to him. Fez was finally happy, he and Laurie had been seeing each other again for the last eight weeks. She moved into to his apartment a week ago. His phone rang and he answered "Hello?"

"Fez, did you ditch Laurie?"

"No you ASSHOLE! I love her!"

"I told you to get rid of her. You know I want no point place people around."

"I am point place."

"Other than you! Get rid of her or your gone."

"Then good day!"

"Fez!"

"I said good day!" Then he hung up the phone. By this point Laurie was awake and looking at him.

"What happened?"

"I picked you over Hyde's job."

"Any reason to stay here?"

"No, but where do we go?"

"Home!"

"Red will kill me!"

"Let me handle daddy!"


	15. Chapter 15

The following Sunday Eric and Jackie were cutting through the backyard coming for Sunday Dinner when they saw a taxi pull up. Eric got Jackie to stop and watch. Eric saw his sister and Fez get out of the cab. The only thing that went through his mind was OH CRAP.

About that time Kitty and Red came out of the house. Kitty said "Laurie what are you doing here?"

"I decided to come home mommy!"

Kitty replied "I don't care what you decided! We haven't heard from you in three years and now you just show up."

Laurie pouted and said "Mommy I missed home. I found my way back finally."

Red spoke "What's the foreign kid doing here?"

Laurie cried "Daddy, we are dating!"

Red said "CRAP! If I have another heart attack I am killing him!"

Fez was hiding behind Laurie at this point. Kitty wasn't going to go easy on Laurie. Lexi had her old bedroom and Eric's old room was her sewing room. "Laurie you can stay in the basement until you find a place."

Laurie said "The basement? Daddy!?"

Red replied "Don't look at me you heard your mother! And don't upset Lexi!"

Laurie and Fez said in unison "Who's Lexi?"

When Red said Lexi Eric couldn't hold her back any more. Granpy said her name and she had to get to him!

Lexi was running full speed and yelling "GRANPY!"

Red turned and scooped her up in one fluid move. While Eric and Jackie made their way across the yard at a normal pace.

"This is Lexi!"

Fez spoke "Jackie had a kid?"

Eric replied "No she's mine! Hello Laurie!"

"Hello little brother!"

Fez was very quiet, almost too quiet for Jackie's liking. Fez was stunned Eric had a kid and it looked like he and Jackie were together. Jackie broke his thoughts by saying "Hey Fez! Long time no see!"

Fez looked at Jackie and replied "Oh Goddess it is good to see you again. Eric my old friend when did you get back?"

Eric stated "I got back on December 23rd and surprise Mom and Dad for Christmas Eve thanks to Jackie!"

Kitty ushered everyone inside for dinner. Thankfully with all the extra she always cooks there was plenty for two more people.

Laurie was still not happy about being sent to the basement to live. At least this way she could sneak Fez in. Fez already had a job lined up with the DMV. He decided he didn't want to do hair anymore. His experience with Hyde and turned him off to that. He wanted something that was normal business hours and he liked working at the DMV the first time.

Fez shared his tale of New York City and working for Hyde during dinner. When he told everyone about how his job with Hyde ended. Kitty and Red were shocked at Steven's actions. That was not the Steven they remembered or the same man that sent them a Christmas card every year,

Eric had yet another reason to dislike his former bestfriend, who he at one time considered his brother, because he knew all about what he, Donna and Hyde's stripper wife had done to Jackie. Fez had apologized to Jackie for what he had done. It was Fez and it involved a stripper so Eric had explained it to Jackie at the time.

Lexi had decided she didn't like Laurie or Fez, they didn't seem to like her. Even though she was not two yet she was smart enough to know when someone didn't like her. Betsy was just at her but Laurie and Fez seemed not to like her. Laurie was mad she was no longer the favorite for her Daddy. Lexi was by far Red's favorite and everyone could see it. She sat in her booster seat between Eric and Red.

Fez didn't really hate Lexi, he was confused how Eric had a little girl that looked just like Jackie. He knew nothing of Eric's Africa journey. After dinner, Lexi and Red went to play. Lexi had her big wheel and a few other toys still in the garage. Eric told his story to Laurie and Fez.

Fez was taken back that Eric was doing as well as he was. Laurie had a little sympathy for her little brother but she still wasn't happy about losing her number one status.


	16. Chapter 16

Eric arrived home from work on Monday and was having a mild panic attack. He had to go to a conference for his job. It was in Milwaukee and he had to leave tomorrow night. The teacher who was scheduled to go had to have emergency surgery. Eric was panicking because he had never left Lexi with anyone for more than overnight and that had been his parents.

Jackie arrived home to find Eric but no Lexi. She was bit confused and asked Eric "Where's Lexi?"

Eric replied "Still with my mom! I am having a panic attack I think."

Jackie looked at him oddly, he hadn't been having issues for a few months now. "Why Eric?"

"I got told I have to leave after work tomorrow for Milwaukee. I have to go there for three day conference. I will be back Thursday night. I haven't ever been that far from Lexi."

"Ok, take a deep breath and look at me. Everything will be ok. Red and Kitty will watch Lexi during the day as normal. I will take care of her at night. You know she loves playing with me. Call at bedtime and we can read her a book together. Buy a new copy for her bedtime stories, Go dog go, goodnight moon and any others. You will still get to read to her."

Eric was calming down and said "I would be lost without you Jackie." Eric grabbed her pulled her into a hug and kissed her.

Jackie pulled him out the door and lead him go collect his daughter. Lexi was balling her eyes out when they arrived. She couldn't find her teddy bear, Kenya, ever since she woke up from her nap. Eric went to start searching. Jackie tried to calm Lexi but nothing worked. Jackie caught Laurie smirking in the corner. Jackie knew Laurie had done something. Kitty took Lexi to get a cookie. It was the only way she stopped crying.

Jackie grabbed Laurie and said "GIVE ME THE BEAR OR I WILL CRUSH YOU!"

Laurie replied "What bear?"

Jackie knew she did something now more than ever. She pulled her hair and said "I know you know what bear. Lexi has been crying since before I got here. BEAR NOW OR I WILL CUT ALL YOUR HAIR OFF!"

Laurie looked at Jackie and knew she would. They had fought once before and Jackie had whooped her then. Laurie walked over to the piano and open the lid. Jackie took the bear and said "Mess with Lexi again and I will cut your hair off and destroy you!"

Laurie shrugged and said "She isn't your daughter why do you care?"

Jackie was pissed now "That little girl has had it rough and she isn't two yet. I may not be her biological mother but she looks up to me. You are her aunt and she will need all the positive female influence she can get! DON'T TEST ME!"

Jackie walked into the kitchen and gave Lexi her teddy bear. Lexi was very happy to see Kenya.

Kitty pulled Jackie aside "Where was it?"

Jackie said "Laurie hid it. I don't want her alone with Lexi and don't tell Eric."

Jackie went to find Eric who was still searching upstairs. Jackie told him she found the bear. They collected Lexi and headed home.

After they left Kitty told Red about what Laurie did with hiding Lexi's bear. Red was beyond mad. He yelled "LAURIE!"

Laurie came into the kitchen and said "Yes Daddy?" as innocently as she could.

Red said "You took and hid Lexi's bear? How could you do that?"

"What did Jackie accuse me of? She is nothing but a liar!" Laurie threw out with most venom she could muster.

"DON'T LIE TO ME LAURIE!" Red replied raising his voice.

"Fine! I hid the bear. That little girl is nothing but trouble."

"Laurie, she is not even two years old! Listen to me now Laurie, Leave Lexi alone or find yourself on the curb."

"Great so now you are threatening me too. Jackie threatened to cut my hair off if I messed Lexi." Laurie was crying to try and get some sympathy.

Red wasn't given her any and said "Mess with Lexi and I'll help!" After saying that he took a beer and went to watch the game.

Laurie was in near tears. Red had never spoken to her like that. Even when he had been mad at her in the past. Kitty turned to her daughter and said "I tried to warn you Laurie. Lexi melted his heart that froze over after you disappeared. Lexi loves him and wants to always help her Grampy. Get used to the idea. Now help me make dinner. You make the salad."

With that Kitty went about making dinner. Laurie was even more upset now. She knew she had lost but didn't know what she would do next. She knew she needed to find a job and get her own place or a place with Fez. While making the salad Laurie was thinking about what her next steps would be. After dinner she sat down with the classifieds to find a job.


	17. Chapter 17

Eric left after school the next day to head to Milwaukee for the conference. He hated leaving Point Place. More than anything he hated leaving Lexi and Jackie. Jackie understood but would Lexi. Lexi was still very young and Eric had tried to get out of going because he was a single parent. The principal had told him tough it was his turn. This statement made Eric resent the principal even more. He was hoping he would retire soon because he was stuck in the old ways and didn't let teachers adjust to their students as Eric had learned in Africa.

Eric arrived in Milwaukee and checked in at the Hilton where the conference was. He had stopped and got some fast food on the way to Milwaukee. He also bought a phone card so he could call home and read to Lexi. Reading her bedtime story was his favorite part of the day. He got to make her happy and say goodnight to her.

While Eric was driving, Jackie arrived home and cut through the backyard. Jackie walked into the Forman living room. Lexi was watching something on TV and Jackie wasn't certain what it was but Lexi looked like she was enjoying it. Red was sitting in his chair reading the paper humming along to the song on the show and Lexi was singing.

Jackie had to giggle at Red. He acted so tough but a little almost two year old girl had him wrapped around her little finger. Lexi's show ended and she spun around expecting to see just Grampy but she saw Jackie. Lexi had been watching shows that talked about moms. Lexi had noticed that she and Jackie looked alike. Nobody had explained that Jackie wasn't her mom or what a mom was.

Lexi ran at Jackie and yelled "MOMMY!"

Red dropped the newspaper. Jackie fell on the couch as Lexi climbed onto her lap. Kitty dropped the laundry basket at the top of the stairs and it bounced down stair spilling the dirty clothes as it went.

Jackie didn't know what to say or if she should say anything. She knew she would have to tell Eric about this but how. Eric was going to have a heart attack. Before Jackie could speak Red picked Lexi up and said "Kitty I think this little girl has earned a cookie!"

Red was trying to defuse the tension in the room. Not that Red or Kitty would mind Jackie joining the family. The already thought of her as family, she had always stayed in touch with them and visited weekly with them while Eric was in Africa.

Kitty threw the clothes in the basket and took Lexi from Red and said "I think a cookie sounds great!"

Lexi yelled "COOKIE!"

Red sat down on the couch next to Jackie and said "Jackie, don't freak out about Lexi calling you mommy! She can see the similarities between you. Eric is going to have to explain things to her. That being said, you are being in Lexi's life is great for her. You give her something no one else could. I can tell you Eric has changed since he got home and I know you have had a huge part in that. Thank you for that."

Jackie was still speechless and then Red pulled her into a hug. She had never seen him hug anyone other than Kitty. Jackie now felt even more special. Red ended the hug.

About that time Lexi came flying into the living room with a cookie in each hand. Lexi yelled "Mommy COOKIE!"

Jackie scooped Lexi up and sat her on her lap and said "Thank you sweetie!"

Lexi was sitting on Jackie's lap with a very big smile and eating her cookie. Jackie didn't know what to do other than go along with Lexi. Red smiled and went to get his beer. When the cookies were finished Lexi hugged Jackie and said "I love you mommy!"

Jackie just about fainted when Lexi said that. Red almost dropped his beer. Lexi had only said "Love you" to Eric. This was a huge deal. Eric needed to know about this and get his butt in gear about Jackie. She was too good a girl to stay single forever.

Jackie left with Lexi and to make dinner. Red knew where Eric was staying and called quickly. Red couldn't get Eric on the phone and didn't leave a message. Red was glad he didn't reach Eric actually because that meant he and Jackie could talk first. This was really their deal.

Eric called home about 8:00pm knowing that was Lexi's bedtime. Jackie answered the phone on the second ring. "Hello Eric!" Jackie said

"Hey Jackie! How are my two favorite ladies?" Eric replied

"Lexi is squeaky clean and ready for her bedtime story. I have no idea how Kitty is though!" Jackie said teasing Eric.

"No you are my other favorite girl."

"I am good! Let me hold the phone up so you can read to Lexi, then I will put her to bed and we can talk ok?"

Eric was a little concerned that Jackie wanted to talk. What had happened since this morning? "Sounds like a plan pretty lady!" he replied

Next he heard Lexi giggling and "Hi daddy! I love you!"

"I love you too little Lexi! Are you ready for your bedtime story?"

"Yes! Why aren't you here?" Lexi replied

"I had a business trip sweetie. I will be home soon. Jackie will take good care of you until I get home." Eric stated

OK was all he heard back from Lexi and she ready for her story. He read her GO Dog GO and soon he could hear her sleeping. Jackie said "Give me a minute to tuck her in and I will be right back!"

Soon Jackie was back and she said "How is Milwaukee?"

Eric replied "I would rather be there with you!" Jackie's heart melted a little more. Eric was such a romantic guy.

She had to tell him so she started "Eric something happened today that you need to know about."

Eric was angry now and said "What did Laurie do?"

Jackie said "Laurie didn't do anything. Lexi did but nothing bad. She called me MOMMY!"

Eric was stunned. When had Lexi learned about moms? Finally he managed "how did you take it?"

Jackie said "I was in complete shock. Thankfully Red got Kitty to distract her with a cookie and he talked to me. I have thought about it and don't mind her calling me that. I mean I am kind of filling that roll but I will leave that you."

Eric replied "Jackie you are doing that role for her and I thank you for that. So if you are OK with it than I will let her call you that but I will have to explain her about her mother. Oh god that is going to be so hard."

Jackie took a deep breath and said "Relax Eric. We can do it together. We will see you on Thursday night."

Eric and Jackie said goodnight and Eric fell asleep dreaming of Jackie.


	18. Chapter 18

Eric's day at the conference wrapped up at 2pm. He headed out the door and went looking for what he knew he needed. He had his old wedding ring and Marie's rings in his pocket. He went to a jeweler he had found in the phonebook yesterday. They made custom pieces of jewelry and he needed one made. He made his way to the shop and walked in. He spoke with the owner and was told it would take a two days to make the locket from the rings. The owner suggested instead to have a locket changed to include the diamond because it would be faster than melting the rings down and making the locket. He would include the diamond on the locket for Eric.

Eric gave that some thought and decided against it. He wanted everything to be from him and Marie to Lexi. They discussed the deal and agreed on a price. Eric decided to look around before heading back to the hotel. He spotted what he was looking for. He found a 1.5 carat diamond engagement ring in an 18k white gold setting. Eric had seen most of Jackie's jewelry and knew she really liked white gold. Eric got a price on the ring and asked the man to put it aside. He would be getting it tomorrow when he picked up the locket.

Eric had a good spring in his step. He was happy he was moving forward. He had decided on both tasks before speaking with Jackie last night.

Meanwhile in LA, Casey Kelso rolled out of bed and went to the kitchen for breakfast. He found a sight that he loved seeing. Donna Pinciotti wearing nothing but his t shirt. He kissed her on his way to grab the cereal box. He said "Babe, I didn't get a chance to tell you but I talked to my folks last night. My boneheaded brother is moving back to Point Place. They also said Foreskin was back too.

Donna didn't show a reaction which made Casey happy. However on the inside she was thinking WHAT **THE HELL ERIC!** All she said back was "Good for them!" then she changed the subject to Casey's schedule at the base. During the whole conversation she was thinking about her dad, her mom, and Point Place.

Casey had to leave for the base and would be on duty until the weekend. That made Donna happier because she would have time to investigate what was going on. She thought about flying home but if Casey found out she might lose everything. She needed more information before making her next move. Donna bit the bullet and called her dad as she ate lunch.

Bob answered "Hello?"

Donna replied "Hi Daddy! How are you?"

Bob was beyond surprised. Donna hadn't called him in months, he had only gotten pieces of information from Midge but not a whole lot. Bob decided not to tell Donna anything since she never called him. He said "I am good pumpkin. How's the job?"

Donna knew she had to play the game since she never called her dad. She replied "It's ok. I hate writing entertainment stories but it pays the bills. I heard Eric was back. Has he asked about me?"

Bob almost hung up. Now he had the reason she was calling. Bob said "Yeah he's back. I don't think he's asked about you. He's been busy teaching and finding a place to live."

Donna sighed heavily and thought Damnit Eric! Donna stated "Daddy I know I haven't been home in a while so I was thinking of visiting for Memorial Day."

Bob knew why she was coming but his pumpkin wanting to visit. He answered "I would love to see you. Are you really coming?"

Donna thought about it. Memorial Day was only few weeks away and it would be good to see her dad again. Donna said "Yeah I will be coming. Let me make my plans and I will call you with my flight info."

Bob replied "Ok pumpkin! I have to run some errands so I have to go. Take care Pumpkin!"

Donna said "You too Daddy! Bye!"

Bob said bye to his daughter and hung up. Bob was worried that his daughter was going to do something stupid. He wasn't going to tell anyone about her coming. Why was his daughter visiting going to cause so many problems?


	19. Chapter 19

Eric got through the conference on Thursday and found out that the afternoon was all a social time and most attendees were not going home until Friday. Eric had Friday from going to the conference but he was getting home tonight. He missed his little girl and Jackie. Eric got in his car and headed home.

As Eric got close to Point Place. A certain curly haired formed resident pulled up in front of the Forman house in his rental car. He had been yelled at by WB for firing Fez. The replacement was causing issues and costing twice as much. Hyde didn't know that Fez was happy being back at the DMV. Hyde went down the all too familiar basement steps. He tried the door and it was locked. When did they start locking the door? He tried his key and it didn't work. He stayed down at the bottom of the stairs when he saw Jackie walking by.

Jackie was coming to pick up Lexi. Eric would be home soon and Jackie didn't know who was more excited? Lexi or her, Jackie figured herself since she knew Eric would be home and Lexi couldn't tell time yet. Kitty opened the sliding door and Lexi came flying out to Jackie yelling "Mommy!"

Hyde peaked up the stairs and saw what looked like a mini Jackie and now he needed to know when Jackie had a kid. He came up the stairs quickly. Lexi was holding her plastic bat and swinging at the ball Jackie was tossing. Hyde said "Jackie!"

Jackie spun around having heard a voice she never wanted to hear again. "Hyde?"

Hyde was taken back Jackie had always called him Steven. He said "How have you been Doll face?"

Jackie was mad now and replied "First you can't call me that any more. Secondly, great until about thirty seconds ago. Why are you here?"

Hyde feeling empowered said "Well I need Fez back and I want you back!"

Jackie said "Well I can't speak for Fez but HELL NO on us getting back together!"

Hyde grabbed Jackie's wrists and pulled her close and was about to kiss her when her felt a pain in his knee. Lexi kept swinging her bat as hard and as fast as she could. She was yelling "LET GO OF MOMMY!"

Hyde was annoyed more than in pain. He used his foot to push Lexi and she fell down hard on her butt and started crying. Jackie had enough of Hyde and kneed him in the nuts and when he bent over in pain kneed him in the face.

Hyde was rolling in pain. Jackie quickly picked up Lexi and headed inside. Red passed her as she came in. Red had heard his granddaughter cry out in pain and was curious and now furious. Red found Steven picking himself up off the driveway. Red spoke first "Welcome home DUMBASS!"

Hyde replied "I am not Eric!"

Red said "No he is smarter than you. Don't you ever touch my granddaughter again or Jackie for that matter. If you do I will hurt you!"

Hyde was even more confused and said "Granddaughter?"

Red replied "Yes my granddaughter. She is Eric's daughter!"

Hyde questioned "Eric and Jackie have a kid?"

Red answered "No, She was born in Africa. She just thinks Jackie is her mom. Now GET!"

Hyde beat a fast retreat. He had only seen Red as mad as he was than one other time.

Jackie calmed Lexi by the time Red came back in. Lexi was hugging Jackie tight and would not let go. Red tried and Lexi smacked his hand and said "NO! MOMMY!"

Red knew better than to force it. He let Jackie know Hyde was gone. Jackie asked Red to walk her and Lexi home. She didn't want to run into Hyde again.

When Eric got home Jackie was watching TV with Lexi. Lexi was still latched onto Jackie but she was only holding her hand now. She didn't want to break contact with Jackie. Eric saw them before they heard him. He stood in the door to the kitchen and said "How are my two favorite girls?"

Lexi saw Eric and went running to him yelling "DADDY!"

Lexi latched onto Eric much like she had to Jackie. Eric thought it was because he had been gone. Jackie said "Hyde came by your folks today. He grabbed me and Lexi tried to defend me. He kicked her, which made me mad I hurt him. Red scared him away but he might come back. Lexi has been holding me close ever since."

Eric replied "I am going to kill Hyde!"

Jackie having calmed down said "No, that won't solve anything. Besides he doesn't know where we live. If I see him again I will just beat him again."

Lexi was happy daddy was home. She had missed having him around. He always made her smile and loved reading to her. He made voices for the characters which made her giggle. Jackie made dinner for the three of them since Michael was eating at his parents. Dinner was a simple Chicken nuggets with Mac and Cheese, Lexi's new favorite!

By nine Eric had read and put Lexi to bed. Jackie was waiting for him downstairs, he sat on the couch. Jackie said "Eric, I missed you this week. I know we talked nightly but I am used to having you around and spending my nights with you. Lexi, missed you more than I did."

"Well I missed my girls more than they missed me." Eric stated "Saturday lets go for a picnic if it isn't too cold. I want to do something different and spend as much time with you and Lexi as I can."

Jackie kissed him and snuggled against him. Eric took that meant she agreed. He was thankful he hid the ring in his car's center console.


	20. Chapter 20

Eric woke up with Jackie on Friday morning. While Jackie showered since she had to work and he had the day off, Eric made breakfast. Eric made pancakes and bacon. He was cutting up pancakes for Lexi when Jackie walked into the kitchen. Lexi yelled "PANCAKES MOMMY!"

Each time Lexi said mommy Jackie's heart melted more. Jackie loved the idea of being a mom and seemed to be doing a good job with Lexi. Eric brought her a plate of pancakes and bacon. Jackie started eating and saw Lexi copying her. Eric was smiling at Lexi copying Jackie. She needed someone to learn from and Jackie had become a perfect person for her to copy.

Jackie gave Eric and Lexi a kiss goodbye. Lexi was in Eric's arms waving bye-bye to Jackie as she backed out of the driveway. Eric took Lexi over to his parents since Kelso was sleeping in because he was working the late shift tonight. Lexi ran into Kitty's kitchen and jumped into Red's lap. She forgot about his newspaper and ripping it in two. Eric was ready for an explosion but Red took in stride. "Lexi, are you happy your daddy is home?" Red asked

Lexi yelled "Daddy!"

Eric laughed at his daughter. Kitty asked "what was for breakfast?"

Lexi yelled "Pancakes and Bacon!"

Red said "Lexi, sweetie you don't have to yell all the time. Okay?"

Lexi whispered "Okay Grampy!"

Eric told his parents about his conference and how he felt that it was a waste of time. They were pushing teaching techniques but not to teach to the students but tests. Eric explained that teaching to a test makes for great test grades but not great students. Red was impressed with Eric's thinking that students need to learn more than what is on a test. Eric had grown from that whiny kid that hated homework.

Lexi pulled Eric out into the driveway. She wanted to be outside since it wasn't freezing. Dad was a better playmate than Grampy or Grammy. First Lexi had to play with her whiffle ball and bat. She loved swinging at the ball. The she was riding her big wheel around on the drive way while Eric was looking at the classifieds. He had an idea for Red's father's day gift. He already knew what to give Kitty for mother's day. He was putting together a baby album since Kitty had missed so much. Eric knew how much it would mean to his mom to see all those pictures.

Hyde was sitting at the curb watching and couldn't figure out what was going on. Jackie hadn't left the Forman's house and Eric came out of the backyard with that brat. What the hell? Eric and Jackie together, that didn't fit with what Hyde remembered. He got sick of watching and went to get something to eat.

Hyde went into qwik-chick, a local chicken fast-food place. Hyde got a coke and chicken biscuit. Kelso walked in as Hyde was eating. Hyde was hopeful to get some information out of his old friend. Little did he know Jackie and Eric had talked to Kelso? He was told not to reveal anything about Eric and Jackie. Kelso had agreed to that. Kelso told Hyde, he was just getting back and becoming friends again. Hyde was mad that Kelso wouldn't say any more than that. Hyde left in search of Fez.

Eric put Lexi down for her nap after lunch. She could barely keep her eyes open after lunch. Eric went back downstairs at his parents and Red got Eric to follow him out to the garage. Red popped a beer and sat on his stool. Eric took another stool. Red said "Eric, what is going on between you and Jackie?"

Eric was taken back by Red's question. Red had never really showed an interest in Eric's decisions except to call him a dumbass afterwards. Eric replied "Well we are dating. I feel like we are getting serious in our relationship. Lexi loves Jackie and calls her Mommy. That makes things both easier and harder."

Red nodded and state "Glad you heard about the mommy thing. It was a shock to us all. Lexi has become very attached to Jackie so don't be a dumbass. Hell I wish you two had dated in high school instead of Donna. Jackie is the best girl you have dated that I met. I am sorry I never got meet Marie."

Eric broke in "Dad, don't worry! While I was in Milwaukee I bought a ring. I am asking Jackie soon! I would be lost without her."

Red was happy to hear his son was ready to ask Jackie. He knew those two needed each other. Red said "Good! Jackie's already like a daughter to your mother and I so I would be nice for her to actually be family. She was the only one who stayed in touch with us while you were gone."

Eric was happy his parents both liked Jackie, Donna had never really clicked with his family.


	21. Chapter 21

Eric had sent flowers to Jackie at work. One because he wanted to make it clear how he felt to her and secondly because he liked to give Jackie surprises and let her know how he felt.

Jackie had just wrapped up with her last patient before lunch when she was summoned up to the check in desk. Jackie was shocked to receive the flowers with no card. She knew who had sent them. It had to be Eric. Her co-workers wanted to know who sent the beautiful flowers but Jackie wouldn't say.

The girls in the office were trying to figure it out since Jackie hadn't said she was seeing anyone. To make things better for her Kelso called her at work. He wanted to let her know Brooke would be there tonight and they were getting a hotel room. Brooke wanted to have dinner tomorrow night. Betsy was staying with Brooke's mom so they could house hunt Saturday.

Jackie had to laugh at her coworkers thinking Kelso was her boyfriend. Although some of her coworkers didn't think Michael sounded like the guy from Valentine's Day. Jackie heard lots of rumors about who she was dating the rest of the day. Thankfully the work day ended and she could go home to the man she loved.

Jackie pulled into the garage and went inside. He found Eric making dinner. Lexi was fussing at him because she didn't want a hamburger. Eric replied to his daughter "Lexi that is what is for dinner. It is either hamburger or go hungry."

Jackie knew that line was from Red and Kitty. Lexi pouted and then saw Jackie, Lexi ran to Jackie yelling "Mommy!"

Jackie scooped up Lexi and gave her a kiss. Lexi gave Jackie a big sloppy kiss and said "Mommy no burger!"

"Sorry honey! Daddy got to pick tonight. Try it and see if you like it. Mommy loves burgers. Daddy better make sure to put cheese on mine."

"Daddy Cheese for me too!"

Eric mouthed thank you at Jackie. Jackie just smiled and carried Lexi into the family room. Lexi still had her teddy bear and always held it close. Lexi was sitting in Jackie's lap and said "Kenya needs a brother. Mommy can we get Kenya a brother?"

Eric's ears perked up. Where was she learning all these things? Jackie looked at Lexi and said "Maybe sweetie But you and Kenya have to be extra good. Think you can handle that?"

Lexi nodded and hugged Jackie. Eric could see a trip to the toy store tomorrow. He finished making the burgers and pulled the fries out of the oven. He called his girls to the table. Lexi was placed in her booster seat. Jackie made her burger the way she wanted it and saw Lexi struggling to try and reach the ketchup bottle. Eric tried to help Lexi but she smacked his hand away. Jackie said "Lexi wait a minute and I'll help you."

"Ok mommy!" came the reply from the cutie drinking from the sippy cup

Jackie moved to the seat next to Lexi and added Ketchup to her burger the she put mustard on both hers and Lexi's burgers. Jackie took a bite of her burger and Lexi copied her. Eric was watching in amazement as his little girl was growing up in front of him. She had to have her own bun and burger just like Jackie's. Lexi loved copying Jackie and if Eric tried to show her a different way he was told no.

Eric was slightly put out by Lexi wanting to copy Jackie but knew this was why he wanted Jackie in Lexi's life to tech Lexi all the girlie things he couldn't.

Jackie caught Eric watching them. She threw a French fry at Eric to break his trance and Lexi of course copied Jackie. Jackie laughed as Eric got hit by two fries. Lexi was clapping her hands and laughing. Eric was confused but figured Lexi had copied Jackie.

They finished dinner and it was bath time for Lexi. Jackie offered to give Lexi her bath since Eric had spent all day with her. Lexi seemed excited by Jackie giving her a bath. Eric heard lots of splashing and giggling coming from the bathroom. Lexi was soon ready for bed and for Daddy's bedtime story.

With Lexi tucked in for the night, Eric went back downstairs to watch tv with Jackie. Jackie greeted him with a big kiss and said "Thank you for my flowers. All the girls are jealous of me."

Eric had a big grin on his face. Jackie said "Forman, stop smiling and kiss me!"

Eric listened to Jackie. To her surprise Jackie found Eric wanting more than just kissing. Soon Jackie was being carried up the stairs to their bedroom. Once inside their bedroom Jackie's shirt and bra were quickly removed. Jackie wanted to see how far Eric was going to go. This was mostly his idea. Eric slid his hands down her body to her pants and unbuttoned them. As Eric took her pants off she work on his. They soon found themselves naked. Eric bit Jackie's nipple and she playfully smacked his arm and said "this had better be going somewhere?"

"Oh it is! I hope Lexi stays in her bed." Eric replied

Jackie quickly guided Eric into her. Jackie enjoyed the feeling of Eric in her. It had been a long time since she had been with a guy.

To Eric Jackie felt amazing and in some ways even better than Marie had. Eric no longer felt guilty about moving on with his life or falling for Jackie. Sooner they were moaning and Jackie kissed Eric's chest to keep from screaming loudly in ecstasy. Eric had done things to her that no other guy had come close to.

They were laying on the bed panting. Jackie was still floating on cloud nine, Eric was a gifted lover. Eric meanwhile was enjoying having Jackie laying her head on his chest. She had made him feel like a god in bed with her yelling his name into his chest. Jackie excused herself to the bathroom. Eric got up and pulled on a pair of pajama bottoms. Jackie returned to bed right as Lexi poked her head in the door and said "Daddy bad dream!"

Eric called her over and pulled her into the bed. Lexi smiled at Eric and Jackie and curled up in between them and quickly fell asleep holding their hands with Kenya in between her and Jackie.


	22. Chapter 22

Eric woke next morning to Lexi's hair in his face as she snored quietly on. Lexi felt Eric move her hair and jolted awake. She climbed over Eric and yelled "Cartoons!" as she went down the hall. Eric groaned as he rolled out of bed. Jackie smirked watching him pull a t shirt on as he left the room.

Jackie got up and brushed her hair and threw on her bathrobe. She went downstairs to find Eric sitting on the couch with a cup of coffee and the paper. Lexi was fully engulfed in the cartoon. Jackie went to make breakfast. Eric pulled Lexi away from the TV when Jackie called them. Lexi wasn't happy but Eric told her to hush or no brother for Kenya. Lexi came to the table and tried to eat quickly until she saw Daddy glaring at her.

Jackie had to hide behind the newspaper because it was very funny to watch. Eric was pretty much whipped by Lexi. Lexi knew how to play her father and tried. However Eric didn't budge for once. He wanted Lexi to learn to eat with the family and not dash away immediately. It was harder on him than Lexi. One he finished his breakfast and Jackie was done, he sent them into the family room and did the dishes.

Lexi finished watching her cartoons at 11am and Jackie took her to get ready for the picnic. Lexi tried to pick her own clothes but she was worse at dressing herself than Eric in high school. Jackie took them away and said "Lexi, I am going to teach you about clothes."

"Ok Mommy!" came the reply from the almost two year old

Jackie continued to say "First we pick a shirt we like. This Winnie the Pooh shirt, then we look for a pair of pants or skirt that matches. These purple pants don't go because the top is pink. We want a pink bottom that matches or black, blue or brown."

Lexi nodded but Jackie wasn't certain she was following. Since they were going to the park Jackie went for a pair of blue jeans. Lexi hugged Jackie and then Jackie put her socks and shoes on and sent her to Eric. It took him much less time to get ready than Jackie took getting Lexi ready.

Jackie showered and shaved her legs. She found a pink shirt that matched Lexi and a pair of jeans that looked like they were painted on. As she walked down the stairs Eric was staring at her. Jackie swore she saw him wipe drool off his mouth. Lexi ran over and said "WE MATCH!"

Eric scooped up Lexi and carried her off to the car where he had stashed the picnic basket and blanket. Jackie watched as Lexi fought Eric putting her in the car seat. Eric won out and Lexi pouted as they backed out of the garage. Soon Lexi was singing a song she was making up.

The park was relatively empty, which Eric was thankful for. They picked a spot close to the pond so they could watch the ducks. Eric laid the blanket down and set the basket down. Jackie was holding Lexi's hand while Eric worked. Jackie and Lexi pick a spot to sit. Eric pulled lunch out of the basket and the make-shift family ate. After Lunch Jackie excused herself to the bathroom. Eric began working with Lexi.

Jackie came back to see Eric whispering to Lexi. What was he up to? She wondered. Jackie got back to blanket and Lexi ran over to Jackie and said "Will you be my new mommy?"

Jackie looked from Lexi to Eric, who was now on one knee and holding an open box with the prettiest ring. Jackie clamped her hands over her mouth as she said "OH MY GOD!"

Eric said "Not the answer I was looking for."

Jackie "YES! YES OF COURSE I WILL MARRY YOU!"

Lexi started dancing around shouting "YAY!"

Eric pushed the ring on Jackie's finger. Jackie was happier than she had been in years. Lexi came over and looked at the ring and said "Pretty!"

Jackie replied "Yes it is. Your daddy did very good picking it."

Lexi started dancing again. Eric had to chuckle at his daughter. Jackie hugged Eric and said "I want more of last night and next week you are coming with me to visit my dad!"

Eric didn't answer because he knew bossy Jackie when he heard her. Instead he just kissed her. They stayed at the park for another hour. Eric showed Lexi how to feed the ducks. Of course Lexi didn't forget about getting a little brother for Kenya. A stop at Toys-R-US took care of that. Lexi picked a pound puppy and named him Bingo.

They returned home and Jackie wanted to go over to the Forman's house. Eric and Jackie walked holding hands with Lexi bouncing around holding Kenya and Bingo. They opened the door to the kitchen and Lexi ran to her Grampy and said "We got Kenya a little brother!"

Red looked at the pound puppy and thought it was cute. Kitty came into the room and immediately saw Jackie's smile. "What do we owe this visit to?"

Lexi said "We got Kenya a brother!" She was holding up her pound puppy.

Kitty didn't buy that reason "Is that all?"

"Do we need another reason" Eric replied

Jackie just shrugged and it annoyed Kitty. Kitty went to make dinner for Red. Eric waited until she was busy cooking and said "Oh I forgot to tell you guys I asked Jackie to marry me and she said yes!"

"WHAT?" was heard coming from both Red and Kitty.

Jackie giggled and held up her left hand.

"OH MY GOD, SHE'S STEALIG MY BABY RED!" Kitty shrieked

"Kitty, she can keep him! As long as Lexi visits often!" Red stated

"Grampy!" yelled as she climbed into his lap.

Eric rolled his eyes at his dad. Lexi had that old Grump wrapped around her little pinky. Jackie asked if Red and Kitty would watch Lexi so she and Eric could go to dinner with Brooke and Kelso. Red said "No problem. I eat better when she is here!"

"I heard that Red!" Kitty shot back.

Eric and Jackie left to go to dinner. Jackie was still amazed Eric had asked her to marry him. Brooke was going to be shocked when she saw the ring on Jackie's finger.

When they walked into the Chili's Brooke was bouncing up and down because they had found a house. Brooke was gushing about the house when she took a second. Jackie slipped her hand out from other the table to take a drink. While doing that she counted down in her head three….two…

"JACKIE!" Brooke said

"Yes Brooke?" Jackie questioned

"What is that?" Brooke demanded while pointing at the ring

"My engagement ring. Eric proposed on our picnic today." Jackie replied

"Why aren't you more excited?" Brooke queried

"Because I was trying to mess with you. I AM ENGAGED!" Jackie excitedly stated then kissed Eric.

"Dude, you are making me look bad!" Kelso told Eric

"GER OVER IT KELSO! This is what I do!" Eric replied.

Both young couples returned to Eric and Jackie's house. Brooke pulled Jackie aside for girl talk.

"Ok Jackie spill the whole story of that smile that never seems to stop!" Brooke demanded

"Brooke, I am just so happy. I found my one, MY SOULMATE!" Jackie retorted

"Soulmate? How do you know?" Brooke questioned

"Well he surprised me at work with flowers like I told you. Then after we put Lexi down last night. We made love. It was amazing! He knew exactly how to get my body to respond to him. If I had known that he could do that than in high school than I would I taken him from the Lumberjack!" Jackie answered

"One night in bed does not define a soulmate!" Brooke stated

"Brooke may have been our first night of making love but he been constantly on my mind for the past two months. Hell I caught myself writing Jackie Forman like I was in high school again before he proposed. Everything he does for me I know he does for love. Not guilt or because he has to." Jackie declared

Brooke was shocked that Jackie had fallen this fast for Eric. I mean they really didn't go out much but how was she to judge. The only reason she first started talking to Michael was because of one night that produced Betsy. "Jackie you are my best friend I am just trying to check on you and make sure you are ready." Brooke expressed

"Oh I am ready. I would marry him tomorrow. We just connect so great." Jackie said

Meanwhile in Eric's office, Kelso was interrogating Eric about Jackie. "So Eric, why is Jackie smiling all the time and don't time me it's the ring?" Kelso questioned

"Kelso you are barking up the wrong tree. She is just happy because I asked her to marry me." Eric replied

"Bullshit! I know what you did and it's about time." Kelso Implied

Eric didn't say anything and looked at his friend with the most nondescript look. Kelso was trying to read Eric's face. Kelso's face made Eric laugh. It was all twisted up and contorted.

Jackie and Brooke heard Eric and decided to see what was so funny. When they saw Kelso's face which hadn't changed both girls almost fell down laughing.


	23. Chapter 23

The next weekend, Eric went with Jackie to see her dad. Eric was not taking Lexi anywhere near a prison so Jackie would have to accept that. Lexi was happy to hang out with Grammy and Grampy. They arrived at the prison visiting area and found Jack Burkhart waiting for them, well Jackie.

Jack said "Jackie why did you bring Eric?"

Jackie replied "Well I told you we were dating the last time I was here. I wanted you to see him and know that he is the best thing to ever happen to me. Well him and his daughter Lexi."

About that time Jack saw the ring and said "Ah, a ring! So you are marrying my Jackie. You better treat her right or you might end up here yourself."

Eric didn't like that at all "I always treat Jackie right. Well since we grew up. High school not so much. She makes me smile just walking in the room."

Jack Burkhart could see these two loved each other. It was no act and it made him happy. He shared his good news that he would be getting out soon for good behavior. Jackie was thrilled that her father was getting out of prison. She still loved him deeply and forgave him when she discovered he took the blame completely to try and protect her. Her mother was involved too but Jack took the blame so at least she would still have her mother. Not that it worked out that way. Jackie refused to speak to her mother now because she had abandoned her and divorced her father. She was a gold digger now and Jackie believed Jack only embezzled because of her mother.

Jack explained his mother had left him a trust which he would live off of since no one would give him a job now. He was looking forward to getting out and being able to get to know Eric again. Jackie was over the moon that her dad and Eric got along. Also her Dad getting out after Memorial Day was great news. Now she could plan her wedding and she didn't want to wait. Jackie was on cloud nine and looking forward to Easter next weekend.

Eric was trying to read Jack since it was important to Jackie that they get along. Eric understood why he had taken the whole blame, as a father Eric would have done the same for Lexi. Eric answered questions from Jack about what he had been up to and shared his story with Jack. Eric also was ever the proud dad and was sharing photos of Lexi he had in his wallet. Jack noticed right away that Lexi looked like Jackie but knew from Eric's story she wasn't his granddaughter. Jack saw a photo Kitty had taken of Eric and Jackie on New Year's Eve, they looked so happy together. Eric let Jack Burkhart keep that photo since he had more at home. Jack was touched by Eric's kind gesture. Visiting hours ended and forced them to say goodbye. Jack hugged both Eric and Jackie and told them he was looking forward to getting out and meeting Lexi.

Jackie was thrilled with how the meeting had gone. Her father really seemed to like Eric. Jack Burkhart had hated Michael Kelso and when he heard Jackie had dated Hyde he was sad for his daughter. Jackie looked to Eric and said "Well Eric, you made quite the impression today." Jackie stated

"Yeah, Dads tend to like me. It's the moms that hate me. I think your dad is really happy for you. Did you see his eyes light up with that picture of us?" Eric replied

"Yeah! I think him meeting you again was good. I know you coming back into my life has been the best thing possible. I am pretty sure that without me you would be a mess!" Jackie answered

Eric laughed at Jackie's statement. "Very true sweetheart! You broke down my walls and healed my heart. All the while weaseling your way into my heart and making me realize that you were the one for me."

Jackie reached across the car while they were stopped at a stop sign and kissed him. They were meant for each other they were certain of it.


	24. Chapter 24

Hyde was back for Easter weekend. Well not really WB had sent Hyde to find Fez once and for all. Hyde had tried hiring Private Investigators but none take the case. It was strange to him. (Not really WB was blocking Hyde and forcing him to return to Point Place. Hyde needed to face Red and Kitty again for being an ASS!)

Hyde was staking out the Forman house since he knew Fe would show up with Laurie. Hyde did not expect Jackie there again. Jackie was in the driveway with that little girl. Finally Fez arrived and Hyde made his move. Fez saw him coming but didn't run this time. Fez had changed and would face Hyde. He wasn't going back to New York no matter what.

Red watched as the Fez stood up to Hyde and was impressed with the way the foreign kid had grown. Red still scared the crap out of him but Fez never stood up to Hyde before.

Hyde was mad that Fez basically told him to buzz off. Jackie was still playing with Lexi when Hyde finished with Fez.

Hyde said "Jacks can we talk?"

"Fine! Lexi go get Grampy!" Jackie huffed

"Grampy!" The mini Jackie yelled

"Alright Hyde what do you want?"

"I want you back! I miss you and I need you in my life!" Hyde begged

"Too bad Hyde!" Jackie spewed

"Why can't you give me another chance?" Hyde questioned

"Simple Dumbass! I asked her to marry me!" Eric stated

"What?" Hyde

"I am engaged to Eric! We have been dating since New Year's!"

Hyde's head was spinning now. Was this a nightmare? Fez stood up to him and now Eric and Jackie together! Hyde grabbed Jackie and said "You hate Eric! Let's leave this hell hole behind and go to New York!"

Jackie said "HELL NO!"

She turned to leave when Hyde grabbed her again. Eric was pissed now. Jackie managed to escape again. Hyde reached for Jackie again and that's when Eric struck. He punched Hyde in the Kidneys and said "You messed with my daughter and Jackie taught you a lesson. Now you messed with the woman I love. Now you learn the last lesson. Two punches later Hyde was laying on the ground in serious pain.

Eric took Jackie's hand and went inside. As he passed his mother, he said "Mom, Hyde needs your help outside. He messed with Jackie and I taught him a lesson." Kitty headed outside to check on Hyde.

Kitty knelt beside Hyde and checked him over. Finally Hyde said "Eric and Jackie are really together?"

"Yes they are. They make such a cute couple. Eric's little girl just loves Jackie and copies her all the time." Kitty replied

"So I lost her?" Hyde questioned

"A long time ago Steven. I think when you came back with that stripper it was the beginning of the end. You treated her like crap. (Yes Kitty cursed) She loved you but you broke her heart and then stomped on it. The only thing that kept her going was writing Eric every week. Those too got really close through those letters. Even if Eric never shared that he got married or had a child until he got back." Kitty stated

Hyde had missed so much after he cut ties to Point Place. What did it gain him? Nothing, well a lot of money but nothing else.

Kitty continued "When Eric came home she helped him surprise us for Christmas! Jackie is the daughter I wish I had instead of Laurie. She never left Red and I like all you others. I understood Eric going because he needed to for school. You, Fez and Laurie abandoned me and ignored me. Eric at least called and wrote me. I didn't get anything from you, Fez and Laurie. I expected that from Laurie but YOU! You were always so nice to me. Made me feel special Steven. I tried to be the best mother I could for my basement babies and my own children. Two of them found each other and are deeply in love. Eric and Jackie belong together and if you are their friend as you claim then you will respect their choice. If you try anything to break them up, then they will never find your body! I will make sure of that!"

Hyde had to shake his head. Kitty had just threatened him and he was scared of her. Hyde finally said "Kitty I am sorry. You were the best mom ever!"

"I know that Steven, But now you owe Eric and Jackie an apology! Likely owe Fez one too!"


	25. Chapter 25

Kitty blew back into the house to find Eric and Jackie sitting in the living room watching Red play with Lexi and Doll house he made her. Kitty had to snicker a little for all the times Red gave Eric grief over his GI Joes.

"Eric, can I talk to you in the Kitchen?" Kitty asked

"Fine! Jackie, you might as well come too since it's about Hyde." Eric moaned

Jackie and Eric followed Kitty into the kitchen. Hyde was sitting in a patio chair in the driveway. Kitty said "I talked to Steven. He knows he acted like an ass. I want you two to forgive him."

Jackie broke in "Hell no! That ass hat treated me like crap and then tries to get me to leave your son for him. Kitty he owes us more than an apology."

Eric could tell Jackie was getting working up. "Mom, I will talk to Hyde but he has to prove before he gets anywhere near Jackie or Lexi again. If he so much as looks funny as at them then I will flatten him again."

Kitty was proud of her son for protecting his girls. However, Steven was her other son. She wanted them all to be friends again. She hoped it would happen.

Jackie went back to play with Lexi. She refused to have anything to do with Hyde. Well at least until Eric said he could apologize to her for being an ass three times. Then and only then could he get meet Lexi. Jackie may not have been her birth mother but no one was going to mess with that little girl.

Eric wandered outside and said "Hyde!"

"Forman!" the curly headed former friend replied

"You want to apologize then do it." Eric spat

"Where's Jackie?" Hyde threw back

"You have to deal with me first and if I agree to later you can speak to her. I can't believe you hurt her like that. By the way you mess with her or Lexi then you will wish you never met me." Eric paused and Hyde was about to speak when Eric stopped him "Don't you dare try to talk bad about Jackie either. I would be lost with her. Now I was told you were going to apologize."

Hyde managed to apologize and sound convincing. Eric didn't let him talk to Jackie for two weeks. Jackie was very cold towards Hyde when she spoke to him. He had pissed her off and she wasn't one to easily forgive. Hyde was forgiven eventually and became Uncle Hyde to Lexi. She was even slower to warm up to him than Jackie. She reused Red's old nickname of dumbass which Jackie thought was a good fit but Eric tried to get her not to use.

Fez refused to go back to New York but did find someone for Hyde. He left about two weeks after Easter. He agreed to return for Memorial Day weekend and WB would come with him. WB wanted to meet Lexi and see how Eric became the man he was told about.

After Hyde left, things quieted done for Eric and Jackie. The weekend after Easter was the first softball game. Brooke came to town just for the game. She was playing first base because of her height. Eric was in center because of his speed and he had learned to track the ball really well. Kelso was in right field. Red was pitching of course and Jackie was playing catcher. Jackie didn't want to run unless she had to.

Point Place Community Church was taking on the Catholics and Bob the first week. Opening weekend against the returning champs. Red got three ground outs in the first inning and Brooke's height was the key to ending the inning. With a shorter person on first then the ball would have pulled them off the bag to catch it.

In the bottom of the inning Brooke lead off with a single followed by Kelso's double. Bob walked Jackie. Red flew out to center and Brooke tagged up and scored. The next girl struck out and Eric stepped to the plate. Bob didn't think Eric was a threat at all and that was a mistake. Bob threw a fat one over the middle of the plate. Eric hit it perfectly down the line over the outfield who had also underestimated him. Jackie took off and was rounding third as Eric was halfway to third. Red waved Eric home because the outfield finally got to the ball. Eric stepped on home plate right after Jackie. The ball had just made it to the shortstop. Eric had hit an inside the park homerun and his little girl was jumping up and down and screaming with joy for him. Hell Red was proud of him and told him so when the inning ended.

Bob was the leadoff the next inning. Red got him to miss the first two but Bob hit the third one hard and deep into center. Eric jumped up on the fence and robbed Bob on what he thought was a homerun. Bob had started his homerun trot only to see Eric bring it back.

Red was even more impressed with Eric now. He was playing sports and playing well. Point Place Community dominated the game and won 15-5. Eric went 4-4 in the game. Lexi was very excited for her daddy. She was certain what was going on but Grammy said to cheer so she did.


	26. Chapter 26

Sorry for the delay in updating. Things have been a little crazy lately!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Memorial Day weekend was fast approaching and both Eric and Jackie could feel something coming. They weren't certain what could be coming and had talked about it. Jackie, Brooke and Kitty went shopping for Jackie's wedding dress with a little helper. Lexi had pouted until Jackie said she could go too. She danced around and was very happy. Betsy said no thank you to going shopping. She knew it would be boring. She wanted to go play with her cousins at the Kelso house.

Eric was hanging out with his dad and helping him figure out what they needed for the Forman cookout. Red was going to be grilling and Kitty and Jackie doing the kitchen cooking. Eric was in charge of keep Lexi out of the way. He loved that job. He got to play with his daughter and nobody would get mad at him.

Meanwhile Jackie was getting annoyed at both Brook and Kitty. They had picked dresses that were all wrong. Jackie picked one out that she thought she liked. She put it on and wandered out of the changing room. No one was saying anything. Brooke and Kitty were shocked at how gorgeous Jackie looked. Lexi broke the silence by yelling "Mommy PRETTY!"

Jackie's eyes started watering when Kitty and Brooke nodded in agreement. Jackie had found her dress. They quickly found a dress for Lexi to wear as flower girl. Betsy had been promoted to ring bearer and junior bridesmaid.

Finally the Saturday on Memorial Day weekend had arrived. Eric and Jackie got moving and made it to Red and Kitty's to start getting things ready. Lexi was still sleepy and curled back up in Red's chair. Eric was helping Red get the coolers of drinks ready. The non-alcoholic cooler would be by the food table and beer cooler would be right next to Red and the grill. Red had learned from Eric and his friends to keep a close eye on that.

Red pulled the grill out of the garage and Eric started dumping the charcoal into the grill. Red always liked charcoal for grilling it made the burgers better so he thought. Eric had learned not to argue over some things with his dad. He had a propane grill at his house but this was Red's grill and day.

Red let Eric spray the lighter fluid and light the coals. Eric watched as the coals started getting good and hot. Eric left the Red to his grill as Lexi came running out of the house. She found her daddy and was ready to play. Lexi grabbed her whiffle bat and ball. Eric was playing with Lexi in the backyard while Red was messing with the coals and adding more.

It was about the time for people to start arriving for the party so Red went to grab the burgers and such. Lexi was taking a break from running and drinking some apple juice Jackie had brought her. Eric was drinking a big glass of water. Kitty hollered for Jackie to come back to the kitchen. She left Lexi and Eric sitting on the patio.

Donna was hiding on the other side of the bushes waiting for her chance. She had been home since yesterday and hadn't seen Eric until today. She figured he still lived at with Red and Kitty, he always was a momma's boy. She was getting him back today and nothing would stop her. Not Jackie or that little bitch daughter of hers. She laughed that Jackie had gotten knocked up and was single mom. Only Jackie could be that dumb.

As Jackie went inside, Donna made her move thru the bushes. To say Eric was shocked to see her was an understatement. Now he knew what he felt was coming and what Jackie had felt. It was the lumberjack. Why had he ever thought they could make things work? She never listened to him and if she did it was only to tell him he was a dumbass or something like that.

Donna walked as she thought was sexy but to Eric it was really awkward. Donna reached where Eric was now standing and said "Hi Eric!"

"Donna" was all Eric said

"Glad you are back from Africa safe and sound. So when are we getting back together?" she asked

"We aren't!" Eric replied and turned to Lexi "Go get mommy sweetie!"

"Ok Daddy!" Lexi said as she ran inside to mommy. The big red head was mean looking and she didn't like her anyway.

"Jackie's daughter is cute!" Donna stated

"Not Jackie's! She's mine and my late wife's!" He replied coldly

"You were married? What about us?" Donna shot back

"I broke up with you! We haven't been a couple since I left. Fez told me all about you and Randy. What was it three days?" Eric's anger was rising

Donna grabbed Eric and said "Blink if Jackie is controlling you?"

"TAKE YOUR DAMN HANDS OFF MY FIANCÉ RIGHT NOW LUMBERJACK!" a truly pissed Jackie shouted coming out of the house

"Fiancé?" a stunned Donna said

"Yup, I am marrying Jackie. I know now that we were meant for each other." Eric said while wrapping an arm around Jackie

"You had to steal Eric from me didn't you bitch?" Donna spat

"I didn't steal anything Donna! By the way how's Casey?" Jackie tossed back

Donna was seeing red now and she was going to whop this little cheerleader once and for all. She reached for Jackie but found her path blocked by Eric. This was new. I bet I can make him run in thirty seconds or less. Donna tried to push past Eric but he spun her around and pushed her towards the bushes. "Donna leave! I am not breaking up with Jackie. I love her!"

"Eric you know we were meant for each other not this bitch!" Donna said with venom

Jackie was itching for a fight now. Eric was trying not let violence rule the day. About that time Lexi came flying out of the house and Eric scooped her up to prevent her from getting in the way. "Lexi go find Grandpa and tell him what you want on your burger."

"OK!" Lexi shouted as she ran for Red

Donna tried to grab Eric and kiss him but Jackie had enough. Jackie threw three punches and the tall red head found herself on the ground with a busted lip, a certain to be black eye and bruised ego. Jackie was standing in a fighting stance ready to beat the shit out of her former best friend if she so much as looked at Eric. Donna was shocked at Jackie.

"Don't mess with my fiancé lumberjack! He told you to leave so you better or you will get some more of that. And if you think I am bad, you should ask Hyde what Eric did to him." Jackie said then grabbed Eric's hand and pulled him into the house.

Hyde had arrived just as Lexi went running looking for Grandpa. He helped Donna up and said "Donna, trust me when I say this. Don't try anything! Those two are meant for each other. They may have hated each other but now they are perfect for each other. I tried what you are doing and Eric opened a can of whop ass I didn't know he had."

"Eric beat you up? I don't believe that." Donna retorted

"Eric certainly beat his ass. I was there with my buttercup." Fez said strolling up the driveway holding Laurie's hand.

"Fez! Why do you always look so happy about that?" Hyde asked

"Maybe because Eric grew up and is great dad now. Oh don't mess with Lexi either or my brother, parents and Jackie will kill you! I tried and lost. Jackie is scary overprotective mommy. Even if she isn't Lexi's mom yet!" Laurie stated

"Auntie Laurie!" Lexi yelled as she ran to Laurie

Laurie and Lexi had made peace. Laurie loved being an Aunt and would watch Lexi when Kitty was sick or had errands to run. Lexi loved to play Barbie's with Laurie. Laurie also gave Lexi Fez's candy but he didn't mind. Lexi was already calling him uncle Fez.

Donna was surprised her friends had grown and were accepting Jackie and Eric were together. Why hadn't her dad told her? She stomped thru the bushes and back to her house. She was mad and embarrassed.

Bob saw Donna coming back and knew what had happened. It needed to happen. His little girl needed to learn that people grow and change. Most importantly that Eric wasn't her little play toy anymore.

Donna came stomping in and sad "Dad you couldn't give me a little warning? I made an ass out of myself!"

"Donna, I love you but Eric broke up with you like five years ago. You had to learn he moved on and is happy. I thought you were happy with Casey anyway? Yes your mother told me about him!"

Donna mumble something Bob didn't hear as she went to her bedroom.

 **AN: Is this the end of Donna trying for Eric? Will Donna seek revenge on Jackie? Does Casey find out what Donna is up to?**


	27. Chapter 27

Donna was in her bedroom plotting to get Eric back. It wasn't so much that she wanted him anymore. She just wanted to prove she could always take him back. She had never gotten closure with Eric. He broke up with her in a letter, WHAT AN ASS!

Eric was enjoying the party and playing with Lexi. He had set up a baby pool to introduce Lexi to water. She had baths but never really been in the water. The rivers in Africa weren't safe to swim in. Jackie had put Lexi in her bathing suit and brought her back outside. Eric picked Lexi up and carried her towards the pool. Lexi didn't like the idea of the pool at all. She was screaming her head off. Eric being the good dad he left Lexi with Jackie and ran home for his suit. He came back and Lexi was hiding in the kitchen with Jackie and Kitty. She didn't like the idea of the pool. Jackie led her back outside when she saw Eric. Lexi saw Eric getting in the pool and looked at Jackie. Jackie said "Its ok honey go join Daddy!"

Once Lexi heard Jackie say it was ok she was off like a flash. Eric was on the far side of the pool as a giant splash hit him. Lexi had launched herself into the pool. She figured it was safe since Daddy was in the there. Lexi started splashing and having a good time in the water. She nail uncle Kelso as he walked by. She helped Daddy pull Uncle Fez into the pool and everyone laughed including Fez. Soon Lexi was worn out and falling asleep in Eric's arms. Jackie had learned from Kitty about taking photos and snapped a picture. It was such a Kodak moment. Eric took Lexi into his parents' house and put her in Laurie's old room which had become Lexi's room there. He turned on the baby monitor since they would be outside. He didn't want her trying the stairs without someone nearby just in case.

Eric walked back outside and everyone had moved to the backyard as the grilling was done. He turned to walk that way when suddenly Donna popped out of the bushes. Eric didn't notice her as he was walking and neither did anyone else. Donna caught Eric quickly and spun him and kissed him. Eric was pissed and pushed her away and said "What the hell Donna?"

"Just proving you can't stop…." Donna get to finish her statement as Jackie punched her right in the jaw sending Donna to the ground again. Jackie had seen Donna spin and kiss Eric and was beyond pissed.

Eric quickly picked Jackie up and walked to the backyard. Hyde and Kelso walked over to Donna as she picked herself up off the ground for the second time that day. Donna turned to Kelso and said "I want Jackie arrested for assault. She punched me for no reason."

Kelso replied "Donna not happening. If I did that then you would have be arrested for sexual assault on Eric. He didn't want you to kiss him."

Donna was pissed because she wasn't getting her way. Somehow everyone had turned against her. Kelso continued "Donna, no offense but you have become a bitch. Either leave or I will tell Casey what you just did."

Donna stormed off for the second time that day. All those years ago she was Queen of the basement. Now Eric wasn't afraid of her anymore and Jackie had him wrapped around her little finger. Worst of all Red and Kitty seemed happy with Jackie joining their family. Hell even Laurie seemed like she was getting along with Eric and Jackie. What the hell was happening?

Eric managed to calm Jackie down and keep her from going over and murdering Donna. Jackie was beyond pissed that LUMBERJACK dared to kiss her man. Jackie made Eric rise his mouth out with beer to kill any bitch germs that Donna had. Eric heard the baby monitor and knew Lexi was starting to wake up. She had been out for two hours which was longer than she normally napped. Red told Eric to stay out back that he would go get Lexi. Besides he wanted to see his granddaughter and hold her.

Kitty laughed thinking how Red was so protective and controlled by that little girl. She could get him to do anything that she wanted him to. Red didn't mind though, it was his job to spoil his granddaughter.

Lexi came flying into the backyard with Red hot on her heels. Lexi yelled for daddy but not in scared way. Red was playing tag with her. Red decided since he couldn't get Lexi that he would tag Jackie. He yelled "you're it and ran off. Lexi ran the other direction pulling daddy. Poor Uncle Hyde got tagged. Jackie ran towards Red. Hyde mumbled something about being too old but played anyway. Soon the old gang was laughing their heads off as Lexi had Red cornered in the yard. They were playing no tag backs so she would be safe from him. Red got tagged and Lexi bolted towards Grammy, who wasn't playing but had juice. She was thirsty and Grammy was happy to see her. Sitting at the table was considered time out unless Lexi was it then everyone was fair game. Eric was hiding in the old tree house with Jackie. They had pulled the ladder up to be safe. They were making out like a couple of teenagers. Soon they heard Kelso trying to climb the tree and come thru the trap door. Kelso fell off the tree and everyone had to laugh. The game ended with Kelso being it.


	28. Chapter 28

Eric and Jackie didn't see Donna again Memorial Day weekend. That was fine with them, Donna had become someone they didn't want to see anymore. She was more an enemy than a friend.

The Tuesday after Memorial Day they drove up to the prison. Jackie's Dad was getting out today. He would staying a couple weeks with Eric and Jackie. The parole board was aware of the living situation. The fact that Kelso, the chief of detectives was also there. Jack Burkhart had been assigned a parole officer and had to check in with him the next day.

Jack had told Eric and Jackie that he would be looking for his own place and be out of their hair before they got sick of him. What Jackie and Eric hadn't told Jack was that Lexi would be coming with them to pick him up. Lexi loved car rides, especially in Daddy's car. They pulled up at the prison and Lexi was confused to say the least. This didn't look like a fun place. She stayed either close to Eric or in his arms. She was scared of this place. They were led to a room where they waited for the paperwork to be processed.

Once all the paperwork was done, Jack appeared. He hugged Jackie tight for a solid minute. He had missed being with his daughter. He hadn't been the best father but she had forgiven him. He did love her and he wanted to be in her life. Neither of them had heard from her mother in years.

After hugging Jackie, he saw Lexi. She waved from her dad's arms. He smiled at her and said "Hi Lexi, my little girl has told me all about you! I can't wait to get to know you."

Lexi just smiled at him. She wasn't scared of him or shy. He seemed nice to her. Mommy and Daddy were happy to see him. Jackie took Lexi from Eric, whose arms were starting to wear out since Lexi had been in them for over an hour. Jackie said "Lexi this is my dad. You're Grandpa Jack!"

"Granpy bald! Not granpy!" was the reply from Lexi

"Sweetie that's Daddy's dad. This is Mommy's daddy. You get two Grandpas!" Jackie answered

"Two?" Lexi questioned

Jackie nodded and all across the prison, Jackie swore it was that loud, was heard "YAY!" as Lexi screamed in excitement.

They left the prison with Jackie riding in the back with Lexi. Lexi was yammering away about what she and Grandpa Jack would do. Suddenly the car became very quiet as Lexi in midsentence and fallen asleep. She had worn herself out with being scared at first and then excited.

Jackie chuckled at Lexi who was holding Kenya tight to her chest as she snoozed. Jack was taking in the sights as they drove. He missed seeing the trees and rolling landscape. As they pulled into Point Place, Jackie noticed her Dad tense up. She said "Welcome Home Daddy!"

That made Jack relax. They pulled in the driveway to the house and Kelso had just gotten home. Jack saw him and said "What is that idiot doing here?"

"Dad, we told you Michael was staying with us for a bit until Betsy finishes school. Then he will move to his own house." Jackie answered

"Sorry honey. I forgot." Jack replied

Kitty had insisted that they all come to dinner. It was time to celebrate. Jackie woke Lexi, who was hungry. Lexi ran ahead of the gang as they crossed into Red's backyard. Red was coming out of the garage and caught Lexi. Lexi said "I have two grandpas now!"

"Yes you do but remember Granpy is better!" Red told Lexi

"I heard that!" came from a smiling Jackie

Jack watched as Red and Jackie interacted. Eric whispered to Jack "My dad always liked Jackie the best out all my friends. Sometimes I thought more than me."

Jack whispered back "I always liked you the best out of her friends. Unlike some of other friends you always seemed to be there for her when it was rough. She wrote me and told me. Hell she told me all about you in Africa. I always thought you two belonged together Eric. Just take care of my little girl so I don't go back to prison."

"No problem, besides she would whip me back into shape if I ever need it. She may not be the biggest but lord have mercy on anyone who pisses her off." Eric replied

"I can vouch for that!" Kelso said smiling

"Will you people get in her so all my cooking doesn't get cold!" yelled Kitty

The gang headed inside, Kitty had made a feast. They were having roast beef, rice, gravy, green beans and garlic bread. Red was happy because he was getting a better dinner. He offered Jack a beer but Jack declined. Jack didn't want to do anything that could risk him going back. He wanted to wait until he met with his parole office. Jackie was proud of her dad for not risking anything. She wasn't certain of the rules but she knew even the smallest thing could send him back.

Eric and Jackie had made the guest room up for Jack. Well mostly Jackie but Eric was ok with Jack staying with them. Jackie was in with her dad talking when Eric called her to bathroom for Lexi's bath. Jackie headed straight in for the bath. Jack had a strange look on his face as he watched everything unfold. Eric saw it and said "Lexi likes Jackie to give her a bath. She plays better than I do. It's a girl thing."

Jack replied "Oh that's not it! Jackie has become such a good mom. Pam and I weren't the best parents so where did she learn all this?"

"That's easy! My mom taught her most of it while I was in Africa. My mom tried to teach Donna too but Donna wouldn't learn it. Jackie on the other hand listened and learned." Eric answered

Jack nodded and headed to his room to unpack and get settled in for the night. Jackie emerged from the bathroom with a squeaky clean Lexi.


	29. Chapter 29

It had been two weeks since Jack had been released from prison. He was enjoying his time with Jackie. He was happy she had found Eric. He was wrapped around Lexi's little finger just like Red. He used his free time during the day to go look at houses or go to the library for a book. While he was enjoying those activities he needed to do something. He wanted a job. He walking around downtown when he saw a sign at Red's shop. Red was looking for help. He wasn't certain what Red needed but thought it was worth a chance. He walked in and said "Hi Red."

"Hi Jack, what can I do for you?" Red replied

"I saw your sign and wanted to see what the job was. I am going nuts at home. So Red what is the job?" Jack questioned

"Well Jack, I need a shuttle driver and gopher? Basically you will be taking people to work, bringing them back and getting parts for me. Think you can handle that?" Red retorted

"Yeah I can handle that. I knew I wouldn't get much but at least with you as a boss I have a chance to prove myself." Jack answered

"Yeah, I know your history. I know for one thing you won't disappoint Jackie again. You can start tomorrow. It's not a lot of pay but it's a dollar more than minimum wage. You can ride in with me if you want."

Jack thanked Red and went to check in with his parole officer. He was told finding a job would look good for him. Problem was since he was caught embezzling no one would give him a chance. Red trusted him more than because of Jackie.

Once Jack was done with his parole officer, he headed home. Kitty had to go out so she asked Jack to watch Lexi. Jack was thrilled to watch Lexi. It was time for her Sesame Street Jack was told by Lexi. They watched her show and she fell asleep laying on Jack. Jack took her to her room for her nap.

As he got back downstairs there was a knock at the door. He got a shock when he opened the door. There stood his ex-wife. "Hello Jack! Where is my daughter?" Pamela Burkhart asked

"She's at work. Leave her alone! She's happy!" Jack replied

"I want my money!" Pam stated

"You got all you are getting Pam! Jackie's trust is hers! We screwed the pooch with how we treated and raised her. I am doing everything I can to make it up to her." Jack retorted

They continued arguing in the door. Jack refused to let Pam in. Suddenly Jack heard Lexi coming towards the stairs. He went to make sure she didn't fall. Pamela Burkhart saw Lexi and thought of course that it was Jackie's.

"When did we have a granddaughter?" she questioned

"We don't. Not yet officially. This is Eric Forman's daughter. Lexi needs her lunch so please leave." Jack retorted

Pam was not leaving until she talked to Jackie. She sat on the couch and tried to get Lexi to come to her. Lexi wouldn't get near this strange lady. She didn't seem nice and Lexi didn't trust her. Pam was getting annoyed because Lexi wouldn't come to her. Pam picked her up and Lexi started screaming bloody murder. Jack tried to get Lexi from her but Pam wouldn't let go. About that time Eric walked in. He heard Lexi screaming and went running to her. Pamela Burkhart wouldn't let Lexi go even to Eric. Eric told her to give him his daughter or he would do the one thing he swore he never would. Hit a woman!

Pam looked at him and knew he meant it. She handed Lexi over. Lexi immediately stopped screaming. Eric got Jack to take Lexi out back and said to Pam "Get out of my house right now! Do not ever come back! If you do I will have you charged with trespassing and send your ass to jail. If you ever touch my daughter again, I will have you charged with kidnapping. NOW GET OUT!"

Jackie had come home and was in the kitchen. She had never seen Eric so mad. Her mother could have that effect on people. Pamela Burkhart saw Jackie and tried to get Jackie to let her stay. Jackie said "Mom leave! I know you are just hear for money. Besides I trust Eric more than you!"

Pamela Burkhart was beyond mad. She had been thrown out. She would get her revenge on Jack and Eric. She thought of her best course of action. She went to the police after getting a friend to punch her in the face twice and a couple blows to the midsection. Those assholes would get what was coming to them.

She went into the police station and filed a report. She was going to get access to her daughter and send Jack back prison. This was perfect or so she thought. Two detectives went to their boss, Kelso, and told him what they had and who was supposed to have done it. Kelso was curious about this because Eric wouldn't just attack. He said he was coming along to go see the accused.

Kelso and his detectives arrived at Eric and Jackie's. They knocked and Jack answered the door and the detectives immediately put him in cuffs. Jack didn't fight at all but looked at Kelso like what the hell. About that time, Eric came around the corner and said "What the hell Kelso? He hasn't done anything. He was watching Lexi until Pam Burkhart showed up and tried to kidnap Lexi."

"She WHAT?" Kelso replied

"She was holding my daughter and wouldn't give her over until I told her she could either hand over Lexi and leave or face charges." Eric retorted

"Nobody hit her?"

Jackie came to join the group and said "Nobody hit Pam! She is after my trust fund. Eric and my dad told her to get lost. If anyone was going to punch her, it would have been me. That woman thinks of nothing but herself and how to get what she wants."

Kelso got statements from everyone except Lexi. He made his detectives release Jack. He showed them a picture of Pam and Jack said "Only one person could do that to Pam. Carl Johnson, he was our pool boy and Pam's boyfriend. She has him wrapped around her little finger. I bet he did it because she said if I went back to prison then she'd marry him.

One questioned by the cops and told he would be facing charges himself unless he gave her up. Carl Johnson rolled on Pam Burkhart faster than Kelso could believe. Pam was still at the station waiting to see Eric and Jack brought in wearing handcuffs. However she tried to run when she saw Carl. She was quickly nabbed and charged with filing a false police report, obstruction of justice, attempted kidnapping and a whole slew of charges. As it turned out Carl and Pam had been running cons on wealthy Point Place men. She would seduce them and he would take pictures and blackmail them. Most of the men had since gone through divorces because they got caught so they were happy to nail Pam and Carl.


	30. Chapter 30

The week before Eric and Jackie's wedding, it was also Lexi's birthday. She was turning two today. Eric hadn't told Jackie but he had arranged for Red to pick up the puppy he had picked out for Lexi. Lexi loved animals and for her to have a puppy would be perfect. Jackie had heard from Kitty what Eric was up to so she knew. Jackie decided to confront Eric since it was Lexi's birthday. "Eric, what is the big surprise present for Lexi?" Jackie asked

"You know. My mother told you, I can read it on your face. You have been waiting for me to tell you. Well I knew my mother told you. Yes I got it for her. You have seen her every time she sees that." Eric answered

"Yes and I agree with you but you have to tell me things!" Jackie threw back

"Ok I am sorry. I kept meaning to but then Lexi was there or we were doing something and I didn't want to ruin the moment." Eric replied

"I see. Well now you owe me. I get to pick anything I want or want to do and you must do what I want. Clear?" Jackie stated

Oh god bossy Jackie is back! Quickly agree. It is easier Eric thought. "Alright Jackie! Do you forgive me?"

"Yes! Now hurry up and get the puppy from Red before Lexi gets up. Oops! Too late!" Jackie stated

"Mommy! Daddy!" Lexi yelled as she came into the room.

"Let's get you some breakfast. What does the birthday girl want?" Jackie asked

Eric slipped out to go get the puppy. He walked into his parents' house and Red said "He's in the basement. He already peed on the floor. Your mother isn't happy about that."

"I will make it up to her. Why don't you get mom and come over so you can see how Lexi likes her puppy." Eric headed down the stairs to get the little golden retriever puppy. He had down his research and those were one of the best breeds for loyalty and being around children.

The puppy squirmed in Eric's arms as he crossed the yards. Jackie and Jack saw them coming. They guided Lexi out the backdoor. Lexi immediately saw the puppy and went running. Eric set the puppy down and the Lexi and the puppy were both instantly in love with each other.

The puppy soon had the upper hand and was licking Lexi's face. Lexi was laughing and trying to stop from getting licked. Eric looked at his little girl, who looked happier than he had ever seen. He knew coming home had been the best idea. Jackie suddenly felt sick and took off running for the bathroom.

Kitty went to check on Jackie. Jack was going to but Kitty insisted she do since she had been a nurse. While the two nurses were gone. Lexi named her new puppy Barky. Eric didn't argue with his little girl.

Barky was everything to Lexi. Barky played just the way Lexi wanted. He would chase her or run from her when she chased him. Eric laughed as his daughter ran around with the puppy.

Barky and Lexi soon wore each other out. Lexi wasn't sleepy but just tired. Eric picked up his little girl and carried her inside. Red picked up Barky and brought him with them.

Lexi was set in her bean bag chair in front of the TV for her cartoons and Barky right next to her. The three men slipped unnoticed into the kitchen to have their morning coffee.

Meanwhile in the bathroom, Kitty said "Jackie, you alright?"

"Yeah not certain what caused this?" Jackie replied

"Jackie, I hate to ask but are you and Eric…" kitty tried to ask but got cut off

"Oh god! Not what I want my future mother in-law to ask me!" stated Jackie but was thinking oh my god could I be

Jackie continued "Say nothing Kitty! Not even to Red!"

Kitty nodded, she really liked Jackie even with her sassiness. Jackie hadn't left her and Red like all the others had. The biggest reason was Jackie made her little boy happy. She was going to be family and really was more of a daughter than Laurie was.


	31. Chapter 31

Sorry for the long delay. I have had a bit of writer's block lately. Here is the next Chapter!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was the night before the wedding and Jackie went over to Red and Kitty's to have her bachelorette party and spend the night. Lexi went with Jackie since she was a girl and their party would be tamer than the guys. Lexi was super excited and yelling "SLEEPOVER!"

Jackie had to laugh at the little girl. She was so innocent and so happy about everything. Lexi knew of the wedding but didn't really understand it. She was just happy because mommy and daddy were.

Eric wasn't thrilled with the idea of a bachelor party. He had been married before. Red and Kelso were looking forward it. Kelso because of the beer and he wanted strippers. Thankfully Red had made it clear no strippers or a foot would be in someone's ass. Eric was certain it wouldn't be his.

Jackie and Lexi gave Eric a kiss goodbye and headed thru the yard passing Red on the way. Jack was also coming. He had found a ranch house around the corner. Red was going to sleep in Jack's old room since Jack was walking home afterwards.

Kelso, Fez, and Hyde were the others that were attending. Hyde wanted to bring a special stash but Eric said no drugs. Hyde didn't really like the new Eric so much. Eric had set up his dad's poker table. It was going to be a night of cards, beer, and harassing each other.

While the guys were playing poker, the girls were playing games like wedding dress out of toilet paper. Lexi, Jackie, and Betsy were the models. Brooke was doing Jackie's dress, Kitty was doing Lexi's and Angela, Jackie's co-worker was working on Betsy's. Kitty and Lexi won with the best dress, Betsy was a close second. Jackie didn't mind losing but Brooke took it hard. She was really competitive.

Jackie went out to the garage to get some beer since the girls were now down. On her way back, her path was blocked by Donna. "Where's Eric?" Donna demanded

"Somewhere you won't find him lumberjack!" Jackie retorted

"I won't let you steal him from me BITCH!" Donna spat

"I didn't steal him Donna. You two broke up and he moved on. Now excuse me, I am going back to my party!" Jackie stated and pushed past Donna

Donna was shocked as Jackie pushed past but reacted by grabbing her and throwing her back. Donna was going to beat Jackie so she couldn't marry Eric. Or so she thought. Jackie was pissed and had been taking Krav maga at the YMCA. Donna attacked again and Jackie struck. Donna didn't know what hit her but she was suddenly lying on the ground could feel the blood coming out of her nose. Kitty rushed out of the house to get Jackie. Donna was embarrassed again but she would get Eric back no matter what. She knew where they were having the ceremony and she would crash the wedding and get Eric back. Donna had lost it and Jackie could see it. She knew Donna was going to come and try to ruin the wedding.

Jackie was pissed but swore everyone not to tell Eric. She was going to handle Donna once and for all. Jackie called Bob from Kitty's kitchen. "Hello?" Bob answered

"Hi Bob, its Jackie! Donna paid me a visit. I need you to keep her away from my wedding. If she shows up I will take my displeasure on her. She has tried twice to take Eric from me and failed. Suggest she leave tonight or she may get more of what she just got."

"Jackie, Donna knows where Eric is and left a minute ago! Jackie?"

Kitty picked up the hanging phone "Bob what you told Jackie? She ran out of here fast!"

"I told her Donna was going for Eric!" Bob said

The phone dropped for a second time as Kitty ran out the door. The girls were hot on her heels. Jackie found Donna crossing her backyard towards her door and her man. Jackie was not going to mess around this time. Jackie tackled Donna as she closed in on the patio. Donna was pissed now. The guys noticed the bride tackling the bitchy red head.

Red told Eric to stay inside and told Kelso that if he failed to keep him inside than he would make sure Betsy was an only child. Red stepped outside as Jackie landed a roundhouse kick to Donna's head. Red grabbed Jackie and pulled her away from Donna. Donna stood up and yelled "You bitch! I am going to kill you."

About that time Bob came into the yard and saw Donna. Bob lost it on her. "Donna get your ass back into my house now! I raised you to respect other people's choices. I have had it with you and this mission of yours to get Eric back. You lost him because you don't respect others."

"But Daddy….Jackie stole him from me. She was my best friend and you never marry each other's first love." Donna whined

"You have no claim at being my best friend since you ditched me for Sam and cheated on Eric. If anyone is bitch it's you! If Red lets go of me I will beat your ass again!" Jackie yelled

"Donna move or I will tell Red to release Jackie!" Bob ordered "We are packing your stuff and I am flying back with you. You will not be ruining Jackie and Eric's wedding."

Donna's shoulders slumped and she slowly moved towards Bob's house. Bob apologized to everyone. Red allowed Eric out of house. Eric went to check on Jackie. Donna's attempts only pushed Eric and Jackie closer together.


	32. Chapter 32

The Day of the wedding arrived. Jackie was a bundle of nerves. She was still not over Donna trying again to steal HER ERIC! Kitty made a small but nice breakfast for Jackie. Jackie began to relax as she ate. Brooke took Jackie to get her hair done. After the hair was done, they headed for the church where Kitty and the girls had brought her dress over.

Jackie helped get Lexi into her dress. Brooke thought about how much her friend had changed since Eric had come back. Jackie had been scared of little kids. Betsy was the only one she had ever dealt with. Jackie had become such a mom for Lexi. Jackie was very protective of Lexi.

Once Lexi was in her dress, Brooke helped Jackie into her dress. Kitty doted on Jackie like any mother would. Brooke snapped pictures for Jackie. These were Kodak moments for both of them.

While Jackie was with the girls. The boys were just being to stir. They realized they were behind schedule. The guys all rushed through the showers. Eric not so much since they all knew he had to look his best or Jackie would kill all of them! Eric was still ready to go in 30 minutes. They arrived at the church and used the front entrance to avoid the girls. Bad luck to see the bride before the wedding. The photographer started taking their pictures before pushing them into a small windows room so he could do photos of the girls.

Red walked up to Eric and said "How are you holding up son?"

"I am nervous but it's a good nervous. I can't wait to see Jackie walking down the aisle at me. Did you ever think I would get a girl like Jackie dad?" came the reply

"Actually I did. I realized once you idiots stop being mean to each other that you two would work. Jackie needs someone like you. And you need her to pull you out of your shell."

Eric had to laugh at his dad, his dad was right though. Hyde had always had a thing for Donna. He was going to ask Eric if it was cool to make a move on her. Then after last night he knew Eric wouldn't care. Hyde was going to California and finding Donna right after the wedding.

Soon Red was sitting with Kitty and watching as Eric stood up there with his two best friends. Fez was sitting with Laurie on the Second row. Lexi and Betsy came down the aisle first spreading flowers. Soon Angela made a graceful walk down the aisle. Brooke was next with her ever actress grace down the aisle. The music changed and the rear doors opened. Eric's mouth felt like it hit the floor. If he thought Jackie was pretty before then now she was drop dead gorgeous. He managed to mouth wow because he just couldn't speak. Lexi moved to stand by daddy as mommy came up. She wasn't supposed to but she had to.

Jack and Jackie were soon at the front of the church. Eric took Jackie's hand as she received a kiss on the cheek from her dad. Lexi was right there with them. Jackie smiled at her and moved her to her left side. Maybe Brooke could get her to stand with her. Pastor Dave was running thru the service. As Eric pushed the ring on Jackie's finger he heard his little girl say "pretty!" Eric couldn't be mad at Lexi.

Soon it was time to kiss the bride. Eric's favorite part. Pastor Dave was getting ready to introduce Eric and Jackie when Lexi bolted for mommy and daddy. So Pastor Dave adjusted to introduce Eric, Jackie and Lexi Forman.

Everyone had to laugh with happiness. Lexi was so cute with mommy and daddy. The reception was a burl for both Eric and Jackie. They met people they never had before. Thankfully Red and Kitty were keeping Lexi for the next week with help from Jack. He was looking forward to spending more time with his new granddaughter. Eric was taking Jackie to Hawaii. He was looking forward to seeing Jackie in a bikini. Eric hadn't told her where they were going. He just said to pack bikinis and warm weather clothes.

As they boarded the plane, Jackie saw Hawaii and let out a happy scream of "HAWAAIIII!"

Eric had to chuckle at his new wife. She was excited and it made him smile. She had changed from that spoiled brat back in high school into the thrifty woman. However, Eric loved that she liked his gifts to her. Jackie had always wanted to go to Hawaii and her new husband was giving her that gift. She had a gift for him and soon she would tell him. She knew how he would react to her news. He would be really excited.


End file.
